Metal Adventures
by Asada-shino808
Summary: Set after the Kalos League. Ash is bored so what do we do? Send him to a new region? No way. A new world/dimension? That what I'm talking about! Now Ash is sent to the beyblade world during the metal masters. New evil will arise, can he handle it? Read to find out more! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. New Worlds!

**Hey Guys I'm here with a new story. This is Satoshi-Gerninja's Pokemon:Metal Masters story that I'm putting my own spin on. I advise your read the original too. Kinda like my Past Left Behind story. (Which I recommend looking at by the way if you like 04x02 Digimon crossovers). Hope you like it! Ash shall be 12 in this.**

* * *

It was peaceful day in the Kanto region.

The forest pokemon are enjoying themselves.

The Pidgey are flying around.

A Pidgeot flock scaring a Fearow away.

That last one is actually pretty normal let's continue.

Beedrill coming out of Kakuna shells.

Swarm of Beedrill buzzing around their hive.

Two big black and white legendary dragons aka Zeckrom and Reshiram flying in the sky...Wait, Zeckrom and Reshiram!

That's right!

A shade of dark gray dragon- and dinosaur-like basis is flying. It has red eyes. The tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, like an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. The pokemon is known as the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom, then there was its white counterpart Reshiram next to it which practically looked like Zekrom but white and with fire.

On Zekrom is a trainer and on Reshiram was a Pikachu.

The trainer seems to be in his teenage year.

The boy is Ash Ketchum riding with his pokemon Pikachu.

He was wearing his famous Kalos region outfit and was currently just flying around.

After his grand adventure in Kalos, Ash doesn't know what he want to do now, so he decided to take a ride on Zekrom and Reshiram to let his mind clear.

Though after a few moments of riding, Ash still doesn't know what to do.

"I still have nothing." Ash said frustrated. Pikachu tried to comfort its partner.

"Don't worry my hero." Zekrom said telepathically, "You'll find the answer you're searching for." Reshiram added and then released a roar.

Ash sighed in annoyance, "Zekrom,Reshiram. We are friends, right? So you don't have to keep calling me that."

"Very well then Ash Ketchum, Hero of Ideals." They both said said.

Ash smiled. "Just call me Ash please." the 2 dragons roared once again.

Then suddenly a bright light came in front of the group, "What's that light?" Ash asked before the light enveloped them and they disappeared!

Ash woke up to see that he's in the hall of origins with Pikachu in his usual spot, his shoulder

Ash smiled when he noticed his partner and scratched him behind the ears making his partner "cha" in pleasure.

"Chosen One, Aura Guardian, and Hero of Ideals Ash Ketchum." a voice suddenly said.

Ash looked around to find the source of the voice. "You won't be able to find me in my rightful play right now." the voice said as Ash looked around

"Your rightful place?" Ash asked confused.

"Yes." the voice answered. "This is your awakening to your next destiny as a Blader."

"Blader?" Ash asked confused. "What's going on? Where are the other legendaries" He added as he got in a stance ready to fight

"It doesn't matter as of right now." the voice answered. "And you'll find out the rest on your own. But I can tell you this. I know where the legendaries are."

"You do!" Ash exclaimed. "Tell me! Where?"

"He's behind you." the voice answered. Ash turned around to find a line of multiple things on the ground. "If you want to free then, remove 2 off those Beys."

"What's a Bey?" Ash asked confused.

"Look hard." the voice said.

Ash looked hard enough and saw the 2 stones turning into spinning tops. "Oh. I'm going to guess that's a Bey."

"Right." the voice said. "Remove thoes Beys, and your next journey will begin." A moment later a portal was made.

"Are you ready?" the voice asked

Ash thought about it and walked to the portal. "I'm you explain to my mom though?" he answered.

"I will." the voice said. "Just grab the Beys and let me do the rest."

Ash obeyed and touched the Beys.

When he did that, a bright blue light came out of the portal and enveloped Ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu opened their eyes to see that they are surrounded by the bright blue light. They see a black and white blur in the distance giving out a roar.

Ash smiled. "Zekrom! Reshiram!" he said excitedly. The two dragons gave out another roar and headed to their hero.

Ash floated to their direction. When they got close to each other, Ash put his hand on the dragons heads. When he did that, a bright blue light surrounded them once again.

Ash is now in a room with the gate. He removed the 2 Beys from the gate and took a look at it.

The Bey's Fusion Wheel is black that is designed as the wings of Zekrom. The Energy Ring is dark gray that retains the design of Zekrom's wings and head opposite of one another. The Spin Track is Wing 105 with the "wings" resembling fins, at its sides. The Performance Tip is a Right Rubber Flat that makes the Bey go in a right-ward motion. The Face Bolt despicts Zekrom. The Bey is heavy enough for great power and light enough for great speed.

Then he looked at its white counterpart to see it was somewhat the same but it was better in defense than its counterpart.

Ash looked at it amazed. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Your it has been completed`." the voice said. "Now you're ready to take on a whole new level of battling. Beyblade."

Ash looked at his Bey again. "Beyblade."

"Correct. You, Flare Reshiram and Electric Zekrom will face other Bladers and be strong." the voice said.

"Electric Zekrom." Ash said. "Flare Reshiram"

"Now go forth." the voice said. "Your next journey awaits you." Ash was about to ask something, but a bright light enveloped Ash and Pikachu once again.

Ash and Pikachu woke up to find that they are in a alley. Ash stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?" He then felt something in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and took the item out.

There were his Beys, and a some sort of launcher for each of them Bey. "

One was blue and black and had a Z in the middle while the other was white and red with a R.

I guess it wasn't a dream." Ash put the items back in his pocket.

Then he noticed a note in his pocket so he took it our and read it.

 _'Hero of Ideals your beys can spin left and right on the_ _field. But beware people out there will try to take your Bey for that ability. Most beys spin right so I suggest you go right most of the time unless it's a dire situation that you have to go left. The launcher with Z is for Left and R is for right. You are in a different dimension so your maps won't help right now. Good Luck' - A friend_

"I wonder where we are now" Ash asked to himself before looking at his partner, "Pikachu you have to go into my bad for a bit. No worries all thats in there are some pokemon food,healing items and a blanket and I'll even open my bad so you can see the sky and get air more okay?" He told his pokemon.

He laughed as his partner sighed and jumped into his bag, keeping his promise he opened his bag a bit"

Ash then finally walked out of the alley and was amazed at the sight.

The city was huge. It has lots of tall buildings. There are people walking on the sidewalk. Ash also saw a few food stands. "Whoa! This place is huge!" he exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement from the bad.

"We defiantly are in a different dimension now buddy" Ash told his partner as he walked around a bit.

"Excuse me." The stranger turned to Ash. "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Why, you're in Metal Bey City." the man answered.

"Thanks." Ash thanked.

"No problem." The man said and left.

"Metal Bey City." Ash repeated to himself.

"Well there's no use just standing around here. Lets walk around." Ash said to himself as he walked around with Pikachu in his bad still curled up on his blanket.

As Ash walked around Pikachu actually enjoyed being in the backpack he found snacks that he could eat, even ketchup. Pikachu love ketchup so much that Ash bought packets for a snack for it.

Ash walked around for a few hours. He was getting tired. He zipped his backpack up all the way to let Pikachu have fresh air as he sat down at a bench.

"Well buddy, we just got to a new city, scratch that, a new world. And we don't have enough money for a hotel room for the night. It might no even be the same currency" He said as he then took out Electric Zekrom W105R2F.

"And all we have is Zekrom, well Reshiram too but I don't think I'll be using him too much" he continued as he sighed

"Excuse me." Ash turned to see a boy. The boy has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms and a pair of blue shorts. He also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. "Is that a Bey?" The boy asked.

Ash looked at his Bey and nodded. "Sure is. Name's Ash."

"I'm Kenta." Kenta introduced. He took out a Bey. The Bey's Fusion Wheel is yellow. The outer rim is metal. "This is Flame Sagittario."

Ash took a look at Sagittario feeling a weird sense of heat from it. "Nice. This is my Bey." He said shrugging the feeling off and showed Kenta Zekrom. "This is Electric Zekrom." Kenta was confused. "I'll explain later."

"O-kay." Kenta said still confused. "Anyway, would you like to have a battle with me?" he asked.

"A battle?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Kenta said. Ash looked at his Bey. "Something wrong?" Kenta asked.

Ash was interrupeted from his thoughts and looked at Kenta. "Oh. No. Everything's alright. It's just . . . I've never Bey-battled before."

Kenta was shocked. "Never?"

Ash shook his head. "I just got my Bey today." Kenta went wide-eyed.

"That's right. I'm a beginning Blader at 12 years old. If I battle you right now, I will learn how Bey-battles work and the power of Electric Zekrom." He looked at Kenta and smirked. "I accept your challenge!"

Kenta smiled. "Really!" he exclaimed. Ash nodded. "Alright!" Kenta ran off. Ash grabbed his backpack with Pikachu in it, wiped it up and quickly ran after the boy.

Ash found Kenta in a field in the middle of the park. Ash put his backpack on a wall. Pikachu managed to open it somehow and popped up to watch the battle. Ash and Kenta stood on opposite sides of the field. Kenta took out his Bey and connected it to his launcher.

Ash did the same action Kenta did using his white and blue launcher. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Kenta said. He then grabbed the handle. "Now you have to grab this and when we go '3 . . . 2 . . . 1' we say "Let it rip!" and pull."

"Got it." Ash said. He grabbed the handle and wait for the right time.

"Get ready!" Kenta said.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1." Ash and Kenta said together. "Let it rip!" They then pulled the handle, which released thier Beys. The Beys are rotating at the same way. The Beys clashed together, but Zekrom was stronger and pushed Sagittario back.

"Wow!" Kenta exclaimed. "Your Bey is strong, but you won't defeat me. Go Sagittario!" Sagittario charged and hit Zekrom. But it wasn't powerful enough, so Sagittario was pushed back again. "No way! Charge again Sagittario!" Sagittario charged at Zekrom once again.

Ash had to think of something. "Get out of there Zekrom!" Zekrom moved to the side really fast. Ash and Kenta were amazed "Zekrom."

"That was some speed!" Kenta exclaimed.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Go for it Zekrom!" Zekrom charged fast and hit Sagittario. The force made Sagittario get sent into the air. "Charge again Zekrom!" Zekrom charged once again. When Sagittario has landed, Zekrom hit it once again and sent it to the air. Sagittario landed once again. Pikachu watched the battle amazed.

"Wow!" Kenta exclaimed. "It's your first battle and you're really good!"

Ash smiled. "Thanks!" he thanked.

Kenta smiled. "But the battle's not over yet! Go Sagittario!" Sagittario charged again.

"Go now Zekrom!" Zekrom charged as well. The Beys clashed each other once again. Zekrom is still stronger and sent Sagittario flying. Sagittario landed.

"You are a good opponent Ash, but I'm afraid that this is the end." Kenta said. "Bladers use powerful moves called 'Special Moves.' Prepare for this. Special Move! Flame Claw!" Sagittario charged at Zekrom while on fire. Ash was surprised and shocked. Sagittario hit Zekrom and created an explosion. Zekrom was sent flying and landed in front of Ash still spinning. Kenta was shocked. "No way!"

"You okay Zekrom?" Ash asked. Zekrom roared in his head. "Alright. Now I need to find out what Zekrom's Special Move is." he whispered.

"No need to fret." the voice returned. Ash looked around. "Zekrom's Special Moves are its signature attacks."

"Signature attacks?" Ash asked to himself softly confused. "Oh! Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike!" he whispered.

Kenta was confused. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Ash was interrupted from his thoughts. "No. Nothing's wrong!" He then got back to thinking. "Bolt Strike is way too powerful. So I'll have to use Fusion Bolt." he whispered. "Lets do it Zekrom!" Zekrom flew up by going up the corner. "Lets see if I got this down. Special Move! Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself with blue electricity and charged.

"Ah! Get out of there Sagittario!" But it was too late. Zekrom hit Sagittario and created a big explosion. Sagittario was sent flying and landed in front of Kenta, but out of the field and stopped spinning. The smoke cleared to reveal Zekrom still spinning. Kenta was shocked. "No way. I lost."

Zekrom returned to Ash. He caught it and looked at it. "What . . .?"

"You beat me." Ash looked to Kenta. "You made Sagittario go 'Stadium Out.' It's when you hit an opponent with a powerful move, the opponent's Bey flies out of the field and stopped spinning. That's one of the main signals saying that you won. The Bey still spinning returns to the owner."

"Really?" Ash looked at Zekrom again. "I won?" He took a moment to fill all this in. He then smiled. "I won!"

Kenta picked Sagittario up and walked to Ash. "Congratulations for your first victory Ash!" He took out his hand.

Ash accepted the handshake. "Thanks Kenta." They let go. Ash saw that it's getting late. "It was great to battle you, but I still have nowhere to go."

"You don't!" Kenta exclaimed. Ash shook his head. "Well my parents don't like people from the streets." Kenta thought of an idea. "Hey! I know somebody who can take you in! He's a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Ash asked confused.

"Yeah!" Kenta said. "You'll like him! He's very fun to be around!" He then took off. Ash quickly zipped up his backpack with Pikachu in it and ran after the boy again.

* * *

 **Alright** **! Hope you guys liked this. I'm going to keep the battles the same but maybe some tweeks her and there. I'll update at random times, I'm still a kid so there will be no set schedule for me. Whichever story I have an idea for first I'll update. I'm also going to need your help deciding what kind of parts Flare Reshiram will be like. I'm using the original stories description for Zekrom but I don't know how I want Reshiram. Hope to see you guys soon! ,Follow,Fav and Review! (REVIEW AND PM FOR IDEAS!)**


	2. New friends

**Hello again!**

 **In the last chapter, Ash entered the world of Beyblade and defeated Kenta.**

 **In this chapter, he will finally meet Gingka and Tsubasa.**

 **Not much to say here so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash and Kenta looked around to find Kenta's friend.

A few moments have passed and Kenta found his friend. He has dark red spikey hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing.

He also has golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he may have got from beyblading. His outfit consists of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes.

"There he is!" Kenta said. He then waved. "Hey Gingka!"

The boy, known as Gingka, turned and smiled. "Hey there Kenta!" Kenta and Ash walked to Gingka. "How have you been?"

"I've been great!" Kenta said. He and Gingka looked at Ash. "This is my new frient, Ash. He's 12 like me!"

"Nice to meet you." Gingka said. He and Ash shook hands. "Any friend of Kenta's is a friend of mine."

Ash smiled. "Likewise." Ash and Gingka let go of the handshake.

"Guess what Gingka!" Kenta said. "Ash is a new Blader!"

"Really!" Gingka exclaimed.

"You bet." Ash said. He then took Zekrom out. "This is Electric Zekrom. My Bey."

 _'Better not tell them about my other Bey until I can really trust them and only when trouble comes'_ Ash thought

"Cool!" Gingka said snapping me out of my thoughts but luckily it went unoticed.

"Also, he defeated me in a his first try too! He's a beginning blader" Kenta said.

"No way!" Gingka exclaimed. "You beat Kenta on your first try!" Ash nodded. "That's impressive. We should have a battle soon too!"

"Sure is!" Kenta said as Ash put Zekrom away with Reshiram in his pocket. "Moving on. Gingka, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Kenta?" Gingka asked.

"Ash just got here, and he has nowhere to go. He doesn't even have enough money to stay in a hotel for the night." Kenta said.

"Really?" Gingka asked. Ash shook his head. "My parents...It's a bit complicated to explain but I'm the only one here" He explained making the 2 bladers confused.

"And since my parents don't like strangers from the street no matter how awesome you guys can be." Kenta continued. "I was kinda hoping that he would stay with you and Madoka at the B-Pit."

Gingka thought about it and answered. "Sure. I pretty sure Madoka has room for one more. He could crash in my room if he wanted to anyways"

"Great!" Kenta said. "Well, I better get going. I don't want my parents to be worried." He ran passed Gingka and Ash before turning to them. "See you later guys!" He ran off while Ash and Gingka waved.

"Well, lets head to the B-Pit." Gingka said.

Gingka and Ash walked around the city. They stopped in front of a 3-story building with the sign name "B-Pit." "This is it." Gingka said. Ash looked amazed. "Not only that is the place I'm staying in, this is also a Beyblade repair shop."

"Really!" Ash exclaimed.

Gingka nodded. "Well, lets go in. You'll like Madoka. She's a great Beyblade repairer." Ash and Gingka went into the pitstop. When they opened the door, a bell-like sound was heard. A girl turned to them.

The girl has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head.

She has bright turquoise eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt around that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch.

On her hands she wears hot pink gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

"Hey Gingka." the girl said.

"Hey Madoka." Gingka said.

Madoka then noticed Ash. "I'm sorry, but the shop is closed." She said sighing a bit because she was tired

"Actually Madoka. Ash is not a customer." Gingka said.

Ash nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Madoka said. "A friend of yours Gingka?"

Gingka nodded. "And, if it's okay with you, he's gonna be staying with us for a while."

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "Here's the thing. Ash is a new Blader and he just got her. And he doesn't have enough money to afford a hotel room."

"You don't have to tell me that." Madoka said. Ash and Gingka are confused. "You kinda lost me on 'new Blader'." Gingka slumped while Ash fell back anime style. "I have room for one more. Of course you can stay."

"Alright!" Ash and Gingka said simultaneously.

"Before you do anything Ash," Madoka said. Ash looked at her. "Can I see that Bey of yours?"

"Uh, sure." Ash said. He showed Madoka Zekrom.

"Wow!" Madoka said amazed. "I''ve never seen a Bey like this before in my life!" Madoka thought for a moment. "You know, this Bey looks kinda familiar."

"Really? I wonder why" Ash said as he put Zekrom back. "Thank you for letting me stay!"

"No problem." Madoka said.

Then a noise was made in Ash's backpack. "Oh no!" Ash said. He took his backpack off and opened it. Pikachu popped up. He stared at Ash angrily and shouted a loud 'Pika!' "I'm so sorry buddy. I promise, I'll make it up to you." Pikachu only crossed its arms.

Gingka and Madoka are fascinated by Pikachu. "What is this creature?" Madoka asked.

"This is Pikachu. My best friend." Ash answered.

"Pikachu?" Gingka said confused. "I've never heard of it."

"You and everybody else." Ash said.

"Where did you get this magnificent creature?" Madoka asked. Pikachu blushed at that.

"Well, you see . . . I'm . . . not from around here." Ash answered. Gingka and Madoka are shocked and confused. He explained his story while scratching Pikachu's head and chin. Pikachu is enjoying it.

In that instant, Pikachu forgave Ash for leaving him in the backpack all day. "Zekrom is one of the Legendary Pokemon. But when we came here, he turned into a Bey instead."

"Wow!" Gingka said. "So, who brought you here?"

"I have a feeling that I know who." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said enjoying being scratched.

"Aww! Pikachu seems to like it!" Madoka said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "He always does." As soon as he was finished scratching Pikachu, Pikachu put his front paws on Ash's arm.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, you want some more?" Ash said challenging. "Okay. You asked for it." Ash said as he began scratching Pikachu again.

"Pika!" Pikachu said once again enjoying it. Gingka and Madoka smile at the bond of the both of them.

Gingka thought for a moment and got an idea. "Hey Ash!" Ash and Pikachu looked at Gingka. "I got an extra String Launcher if you want it." He got out a launcher, but if looks different than Ash's.

"String Launcher?" Ash said confused. He took out his Right spin Ripcord Launcher.

Gingka nodded. "Unlike your Ripcord Launcher, when you pull on this handle" He pulled the handle revealing that it has a string attached. "it shows string instead." Ash looked at it amazed.

"I thought it would be easier than to keep putting the ripcord on the launcher before you launch the Bey." Gingka tossed the launcher to Ash.

Ash caught the launcher. He looked at it and smiled. "Thanks Gingka." He put his new launcher away. "Now what?"

"Well," Madoka said while stretching. "I'm heading to bed. It's been a long day. Night guys." She headed upstairs to her room.

"Night." Ash and Gingka said together.

"Hey Ash." Gingka said. Ash turned to him. "If you're as good as Kenta said, then I can't wait to battle you at the World Championship Qualifiers Tournament!"

"World Championship Qualifiers Tournament?" Ash said confused.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "It's a tournament that all Bladers across the country compete to be representatives of the World Championships." Ash still looked confused. "The Beyblade World Championships is a tournament sponsored by my dad, president of the WBBA, the World Beyblade Battle Association. The tournament is a team tournament with 3 main member, 1 sub member, and 1 supporter.

There will be strong Bladers across the world competing."

"Strong Bladers will be there to try get on the team." Ash said. Gingka nodded.

Ash crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "This will be a perfect chance to get some experience." He uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes.

He smiled. "You bet! May the best man win!" He and Gingka shared a handshake.

The next morning, Ash came out with new items.

He a pull strap bag instead of his backpack. He didn't pull the strap all the way closed, giving Pikachu some fresh air. Another strap is on the middle of the bag, like a backpack. Ash wrapped that over his shoulder. He also replaced his cap with another one. The cap is red and white with the blue Beyblade crest. He also has beyblade gear on his belt. He also had Reshiram in a red pouch inside of his Bey case.

He saw Madoka standing staring at something. He followed her gaze and saw Gingka running with some other kid.

"What is Gingka doing?" Ash asked.

Madoka turned. "He and his new rival Masamune are racing to see who gets to the stadium first."

Ash nodded. "Typical rivalry." he said before adding "But they are such kids" Thinking about Iris

"And they're going the wrong way." Madoka said. Ash looked at her confused. "It could take them about an hour to get there in that route. If you want, I can show you the right route."

Ash smiled. "That would be nice."

Ash and Madoka walked around the route to the stadium. They found the stadium a few minutes later. Madoka sees Kenta from a distance. She ran to him, but stopped and turned to Ash. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Ash shook his head. "You go ahead. I'm just gonna walk around for a bit and make some new friends. Tell Kenta I said "Hi!"

Madoka nodded and ran to Kenta while Ash turned and walked away. He walked around for a few moments.

"Wow! There are a lot of people here!" He then bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" He looked up to see a teenage boy.

The boy is a tall, slightly muscular with long silver-gray hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. He wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He has a bey storage box on his right arm.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going as well." The boy said. He looked straight at Ash. "I've never seen you around before."

"I . . . come from a different place." Ash said. He extended his arm. "I'm Ash."

The boy accepted the handshake. "Tsubasa." They let go of the handshake. "Are you competing in the Qualifiers Tournament?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. By the looks of you, you're also competing." Tsubasa nodded. "Well the tournament doesn't start for an hour. I was just walking around."

"Same here." Tsubasa said while smiling.

"Wanna hang until the competition starts?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Tsubasa answered. The two are then found lying against a tree. "Sorry. We can sit on a bench if you want." Tsubasa said

Ash smiled. "Are you kidding? I did this a lot. It's no problem for me." They enjoy the silence for a moment before Ash got curious.

"Hey Tsubasa. What's your life like?" Tsubasa looked at Ash confused. "You know. What do you do for your life?"

Tsubasa smiled. "I'm a secret agent of the WBBA."

"You're a secret agent!" Ash exclaimed.

Tsubasa nodded. "I was doing undercover search in an oraganization called the Dark Nebula."

"What were you searching for?" Ash asked.

"Information." Tsubasa answered. "Information on the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago."

"Why is it forbidden?" Ash asked.

"Well, unlike the other Beys, L-Drago rotate to the left." Tsubasa answered. "And it has the power to steal energy from other Beys and use it against them."

"Wow." Ash said. "That's not a normal Bey. That's for sure." Tsubasa shook his head.

'I guess "he" was right Left rotating Beys are rare and different' Ash thought while deciding not to tell his new Bey about his own left rotating bey

Ash thought about something and sat up. He opened his bag. "How are you doing buddy?" He whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu responded in a whisper. Ash smiled at this.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned to Tsubasa. "Who are you talking to?"

'Guess I whispered a little loud.I need to work on being quiet' Ash thought. He sighed and took Pikachu out of the bag. "Tsubasa, I like you to meet Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Whoa!" Tsubasa said amazed. "Where did you get a creature like that?"

Ash explained the story of him and Pikachu. "So, Pikachu and I travel to other regions to become the best." He finished.

"So if you're from another world, how did you get here?" Tsubasa asked.

Ash took Zekrom out of his Bey storage box. He explained the story of how he got here to meeting Tsubasa. "You see, Zekrom was a Legendary Pokemon, but now . . ." He showed Zekrom to Tsubasa. "He's now a Bey." Tsubasa looked at it amazed. "Now, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I don't want people or reporters to bombard me with questions." Ash said

Tsubasa smiled and asked. "Nobody does. Your secret is safe with what's that red pouch for?"

"Will you promise to not get mad and can we still be friends?" Ash said with worry not wanting to lose a new friend

"Of course why?" Tsubasa said as Ash opened the puck and Tubas gasped

"You use 2 Beys?" He asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Both of my Beys can spin left and right, I prefer Zekrom for right and my Flare Reshiram for left" Ash said

"So was this also a pokemon before?" Tsubasa asked as Ash quickly but his things away and nodded.

"If somebody finds out about this they could use it for evil so please keep this a secret" Ash asked him pleadingly

"Of course. You might find your share of evil organizations around here, it's happened before" Tubasa replied

Ash smiled. "I'll keep an eye out. Thanks Tsubasa." Tsubasa nodded. "Oh! It's only 5 minutes left until the competition! Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and jumped into the bag. Ash pulled the strap almost all the way and stood up. "Lets go."

Tsubasa nodded and stood up. "Yeah." The two then ran to the stadium for the Qualifiers Tournament.

* * *

 **Follow,Fav and Review! And Vote on my poll on my Profile if your** **interested!**

 **Hope you like that tiny change about Ash telling Tsubasa about his 2nd Bey!**

 **See you in the next chapter! Asada** **out!**


	3. The Battles Begin!

**Wow 2 chapters in one day! I'm shocked! I finished this really but I think it's because I didn't change too much because this chapter was like a perfect thing I guess you could say. I'm only uploading now because I got busy. So now it's late and I'm about to sleep but decided to type this before bed. Hope you enjoy! ( sorry it's short. I couldn't really add much story to this chapter, I've been trying to make the original chapters longer even if it's by a little)**

* * *

Ash and Tsubasa were rushing their way into the stadium. They then spotted Kenta and Madoka as soon as they got in out of breath.

"Hey guys!" Ash said. Kenta and Madoka turned to see Ash and Tsubasa. They then waved.

"Hey Ash! Hey Tsubasa!" Kenta said. Ash and Tsubasa walked to them. "It looks like you two have met."

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. We've met."

"You don't have to worry about being resgistered Ash." Madoka said. "I signed you up."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Madoka." Madoka nodded.

"I have bad news for you Ash." Kenta said. "Looks like you won't be battling Gingka."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused and disappointed.

"Being the champion of Battle Bladers, Gingka was automatically selected as the first member of Japan's team. He won't be battling in the tournament." Kenta answered.

Ash frowned. "Aw man! And I was really looking forward to battling him."

"Gingka said the same thing." Madoka said.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned to Tsubasa. "We better get going."

Ash nodded. "Right. Hey Madoka, could you watch my bag for me?"

Madoka nodded knowing that Pikachu's in the bag. "Sure. You can count on me."

"Thanks." Ash handed the bag to Madoka. He then turned to Tsubasa. "Lets go." Tsubasa nodded.

The two head inside the stadium. The inside has many fields where Bladers can battle each other. A lot of contestants are present. A lot of people are in the stands.

"Hey Tsubasa." Ash said to Tsubasa. "Lets meet in the finals."

"Right." Tsubasa said. The two then shooks hands and went their seperate ways.

In the stands, Madoka opened Ash's bag. Pikachu's head popped out and turned to Madoka. "Pikachu, you and I are rooting for Ash in this competition. Just like you probably did in your world."

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement. Pikachu and Madoka turned to watch the tournament.

"WELCOME ALL BLADERS!" The screen turned on to reveal a man with a red headband, blue beyblade t-shirt, and a black vest. "I'm Blader DJ. And I'll be your host in the Beyblade World Championship Qualifiers Tournament for Japan's team. Let . . . it . . . RIP!" Everyone cheered as loud as they can. "Now here are the rules. The average points to go to the finals is 87. You can earn 1 point for Sleep Out. 2 points for Stadium Out. The average points are 87, remember that. The Bladers who made 87 or higher may go to the finals. Just do the best you can and earn a lot of points."

"That's it!" Ash said. He smiled. "No problem!" He took Zekrom out. "We can do it no problem!"

"Everybody ready?" Blader DJ asked. Everybody cheered in response. "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." Everybody in the stands said.

"1 . . ." The Bladers said.

"LET IT RIP!" Everybody in the stadium said. The Bladers released their Beys.

Ash just defeated a Blader in one hit, Stadium out earning him 2 points. "All right!" Ash said. Just then 5 Bladers are on Ash's field.

"We heard from Kenta that you're good." One of them said. "Lets see if you can defeat all 5 of us at the same time."

"All 5 of you?" Ash said confused. He smiled. "No problem!Thanks a bunch Kenta!" He then prepared to launch his Bey.

The 5 Bladers did the same. "Great!" One of them said.

"3 . . ." The Bladers and Ash said together. "2 . . . 1. Let it rip!" They lauched their Beys. Ash had no problem and defeated all 5 Bladers in a second earning him 10 points.

"Aw man!" One of them said.

"We lost." Another one said.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose." They looked to Ash. "All that matters is that you have fun."

"Yeah. But it's not fun when you have been defeated in an instant." They then ran off disappointed.

Ash sighed shrugging. "Oh well. I tried to tell them." He said sounding like a parent

"Hey you!" He turned to see another Blader. "Battle me!"

Ash smiled. "Sure."

"No. Battle me!" Ash turned to see another Blader.

Ash still smiled. "No problem." He then turned to see a lot more Bladers saying "Battle me!" over and over. "Oh boy. At this rate, I may get enough points to go to the finals." he said to himself.

"Let's just do this all at once! LET IT RIP" Ash said as he faced off plenty o blades at once

Meanwhile, a figure is walking around to look for someone. The figure is a small boy with light skin and distinctive facial figures. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that bangs over his forehead. Also he has dark green eyes. He wears a white jacket and some white shorts that stops at his knees, he has shoes which are like boots, they are white with blue highlights.

The figure found someone who he was looking for. He started to go to challenge him, but a Blader pulled him from the field.

They got to another field. "Okay Yu, battle me!" the Blader said.

The boy, known as Yu, sighed in disappointment. Both Bladers launched their Beys. Yu had no problem in the battle and defeated the other Blader instantly. Yu then walked away to find his true opponent.

In another place, Tsubasa is battling a random Blader. "Eagle Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle hit the opponent's Bey and it went Stadium Out.

In another place, another figure won his battle. The figure seems to be tough and physically strong. He has a big build with a larger stomach, short black hair that is covered by a white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it and red eyes. He wears a black and red jacket with red stripe on both the front side that is zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet.

"We won! B-B-B-BULL!" He said.

Meanwhile, Ash just defeated 10 Bladers by Stadium Out, giving him 20 points. So far, he earned over 300 points, enough for him to go to the finals.

"There's still a lot of time left! I will earn a lot of points!" He then defeated 3 Bladers, giving him another 6 points.

"Let's make sure nobody thinks less of us newbies Zeckrom" He said as more bladers came up to him for a challenge

Meanwhile, Yu found the opponent he was looking for. He walked to the Blader, but Kenta cut in front of him. "Kenji!" He then was dragged to another field with a different Blader. Yu defeated the Blader no problem then walked off.

Ash defeated every Blader that challenged him. He earned another 100 points. His average points is about 500 points.

"I'm exhausted! Good thing there's only a few minutes left." He then was challenged by 2 groups of 20 Bladers. He put all his strength on this launch and defeated all 20 Bladers, giving him 40 points.

Meanwhile, Yu found the opponent once again. Nothing's gonna stop him now. He got to the field with the Blader. The Blader has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt trim of whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks.

"I finally got you Masamune!" Yu said. "It's time to make you pay for walking off from our last battle!"

Masamune smirked. "You're on!"

Just then a buzzing sound was heard. "TIME'S UP!" Blader DJ said.

"Aw man!" Yu said.

"Lets see which Bladers made it to the finals." Blader DJ said. Then a list of Bladers appeared on the screen. "Oh, I'm afraid that Tetsuya and Tobio did not make it."

"Crabba what!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"This is so not fair!" Tobio said.

The list then continued to go down. "Kenta and Benkei did not make it as well." Kenta looked disappointed. In the other place, the figure, Benkei, got down in disappointment. "In fifth place with 300 points is Yu!"

"Aw! Fifth place!" Yu exclaimed.

"And in fourth place with 320 points is Masamune!"

"Fourth place!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Third place with 350 is Tsubasa!"

Ash smiled. "So Tsubasa made it after all." In the other place, Tsubasa smiled.

"And in second place with 500 points,"

"500 points!" Yu, Masamune, and Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Who made that many points?" Tsubasa wondered.

" . . .is Kyoya!" Blader DJ said.

In another room, Gingka listened in amazement. "Kyoya."

In another place, Benkei teared up in pride. "Kyoya pal. Of course he made it." In another place, lots of Beys are on the floor with the Bladers. In the middle of the field, a green lion roared. A shadowy figure was looking over.

"Wait." Tsubasa said. "If Kyoya is in second place, then who's-"

"And the one in first place with 600 points is the new Blader who came out from nowhere. This boy has lots of talent. I'll tell you, he's like a prodigy in Beyblade. Give it up for ASH!" Ash's face was on the screen that says 1st. Everyone was surprised and shocked.

"WHOA! 600 points!" Masamune exclaimed.

"With those points, it looks like he's really good." Yu said.

Madoka and Pikachu were also in a state of shock.

"Wow. Gingka told me that Ash is good enough to beat Kenta, but I never expected him to be this good." She said in shock

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

In another place, Tsubasa was a bit shocked, but still smiled. "So not only Ash made it to the finals, but he got first place with 600 points. Impressive, he underestimates himself in this"

"What!" Benkei exclaimed. "Somebody actually got more points than Kyoya!"

Gingka was even more amazed. "Ash. Wow." In the same room two people were also in shock.

One of the figures seems to be a girl. She has cool blue hair. Her eyes are bluish-purple color. She wears a dark blue suit, consisting of a white shirt with yellow buttons running down her chest. Over the shirt she wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems. Matching to the jacket she wears a dark blue skirt. She also wears black high heels. On her left wrist she wears a red ribbon.

The other figure is like an older version of Gingka. He wears a white shirt with a blue tie with the WBBA crest on it. Over the shirt he wears a dark red jacket. He wears dark gray pants with a brown belt around the waist.

Both figures turned to Gingka. "You know this guy Gingka?" the female asked.

Gingka nodded. "You bet Hikaru. He's my new friend."

The other figure turned back to the window. He watched as Ash waved his hand to the crowd.

'He seems a bit strange. I hope he isn't tricking Gingka into anything bad. I need to talk to that boy' he thought to himself as he watched the boy smile sheepishly at the attention


	4. A 3 Way Battle!

**Hey guys I'm back! A lot of people have been wondering if I'm going to be paring Ash and Madoka sorry to disappoint I won't for a few reasons**

 **1)In the original story doesn't seem like that would happen**

 **2)I am a believer in GingkaxMadoka!**

 **3)I don't like to do pairings too much in the first place unless it's actually in the story or there are hints of it in the anime (Look at all of my one-shots (1) that have to do with a** **pairing there are actually hints of it in the anime)**

 **Thanks to everyone who follows and Favs and the Reviews! Hope you enjoy that chapter**

* * *

"You are awesome Ash!" Kenta said. "How did you get that many points?"

"Well lets just say that it couldn't have happened if you didn't blab me to your friends." Ash answered.

"Oh about that" Kenta rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter." Gingka said. "As long as you made it to the finals of the Qualifiers Tournament. Too bad we won't get to battle each other."

"I know." Ash said. "But I still had fun."

"Hey guys." Everybody turned to see Tsubasa walking towards them.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Gingka said.

"Hey Gingka. It's been a long time." Tsubasa said. He and Gingka shook hands.

"It sure has." Gingka said.

"Hey Tsubasa! Congrats on making it to the finals!" Ash said.

Tsubasa turned to Ash. "Thanks. Congratulations for making first place in the preliminary round."

"You can thank Kenta for that." Everybody saw Kenta chuckled in embarrassment. "Anyway, who are you battling against?"

"I'm battling against Masamune and Yu." Tsubasa answered. "You are battling against Kyoya after mine."

"Okay. And the winner from each battle is a representative, right?" Ash said. Tsubasa nodded. "So there is no final round."

"Afraid not." Tsubasa said smiling. "Would've looked forward to battling you of all people"

"Tsubasa!" The group saw Yu and Masamune walking towards them. "Hey Tsubasa! Are you ready for our battle?"

"Yu. Our battle is not until 1 hour." Tsubasa said.

"And don't forget that I'm also your opponent." Masamune said. "I will defeat you both! 'Cause I'm the Number 1 Blader!"

"Number 1 Blader?" Ash said. "You're sounding more like the Number 1 Barker." Gingka and Tsubasa snickered while everyone else laughed at Masamune's annoyed look.

Inside Ash's bag, Pikachu is also snickering. "People who say that they're Number 1are such little kids." Ash said using Iris's catchphrase laughing to himself.

"Right." Tsubasa said. "And kids pretend that they're Number 1."

"I am not pretending!" Masamune said. "I really am Number 1!"

"The only reason why you won against Gingka once is because he couldn't control Galaxy Pegasus." Kenta said. "That didn't count."

"It DID count!" Masamune countered.

"Actually Kenta's right." Tsubasa said. "The victory against Gingka because he couldn't control Pegasus didn't count as a win. Technically, you are not Number 1. In fact, you are reckless."

"I am not reckless!" Masamune exclaimed

"Oh yes you are. I've heard of your records. You always attack head on. That's being reckless." Tsubasa said making Masamune is getting angry. "I'll show you when I beat you in our battle."

"No you won't! Because I'm winning this battle!" Masamune claimed

"No I am!" Yu yelled.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Save it for the battle! By the way from what I'm hearing it didn't count, it's not fair that you could control your Bey and he couldn't"

"Ash is right about that." Madoka said. "You also need your energy for your match."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Wait." Masamune said. "What is that sound?" He, Yu, and Kenta looked around confused while everybody else knew that sound was.

Realization hit Ash. "Pikachu." He whined to Pikachu in his bag.

Pikachu covered its mouth with its paws. He then sighed. "Well there's no use. You can come out now." Pikachu jumped out of the bag and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Masamune, Yu and Kenta exclaimed.

"I know. I got the same reaction with the others." Ash said referring to Gingka, Madoka and Tsubasa. "This is Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said waving its paw.

"Whoa!" Yu said amazed. "I've never seen an animal like this!"

"Where did you get it?" Masamune asked. Ash explained the story of his world and Pikachu. "Wait. So you're from another world! With weird things called pokemon like Pikachu!"

"Yes." Ash said. "I just told you that. Kids also don't pay attention."

"So if you're from this Pokemon World, how did you get here?" Yu asked.

"I have a feeling I know who." Ash answered looking off.

"So if you prefer Pokemon battles, how did you become good in Beyblade?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know." Ash answered. "I guess I think of Beyblading like a Pokemon battle. Two things battling using moves, they are pretty similar but in a way i think Pokemon battles are more complicated"

"Attention everyone!" Blader DJ's voice was heard. "The battle will begin in 5 minutes!"

"Oh! We better get going!" Masamune said.

"Right." Tsubasa said. He turned to the others. "Wish us luck. Masamune's gonna need it most."

"I don't need luck to defeat you!" Masamune, Yu and Tsubasa walked towards the field.

"Well we better get to the stands." Gingka said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "I bet this is gonna be fun!" The others then head down to the stands to watch the battle.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Blader DJ yelled. "Welcome to the World Qualifiers Tournament finals! I was expecting 4 Bladers to make it, but since there are 5 Bladers, the first match is a 1 on 1 on 1. 3 Bladers battle each other. And they are the 5th place Blader, Yu!" Everyone cheered as Yu entered the field.

"4th place Blader, Masamune!" Masamune entered next.

"And the 3rd place Blader, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa entered last.

In the stands, the others cheered for their friends. "Give it all you guys!" Gingka yelled.

"Hey Gingka!" The group turned to see Benkei standing.

"Hey! Benkei" Gingka and Benkei shook hands. "How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm doing fine thank you very much." Benkei answered. He then noticed Ash. "Hey. You're the guy who got more points than Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ash." Ash and Benkei shook hands.

"Benkei. And don't get too comfortable, Kyoya will defeat you."

"We'll see about that." Ash said smirking

"And now it's time for the battle to begin!" Blader DJ yelled. The group turned to the field to watch the battle.

"I will win this battle!" Masamune said.

"No! I will!" Yu said.

"Don't get too confident." Tsubasa said.

"EVERYBODY READY!" Blader DJ yelled. Everybody cheered.

Tsubasa, Masamune, and Yu prepared to launch their Beys. "3 . . ." Masamune started.

"2 . . ." Yu next.

". . . 1." Tsubasa last.

"Let it RIP!" They launched the Beys. The Beys are spinning the same direction.

"Go now Striker!" Masamune yelled. His Bey, Ray Striker, hit Yu's Bey, Flame Libra.

"Libra!" Yu yelled. Libra tried to push Striker back.

"Don't forget about me!" Tsubasa said. His Bey, Earth Eagle, hit Libra, forcing it back.

"Hey! I'll get you back! Go Libra!" Libra charged towards Eagle, but it dodged Libra's attack.

"Go now Striker!" Striker hit Eagle, pushing it back.

"Move now Eagle!" Eagle moved to the left making Striker keep going straight.

"Go after it Striker!" Striker kept trying to hit Eagle, but Eagle keeps dodging the attacks elegantly.

"Lets not do nothing." Yu said. "Go Libra!" Libra charged to Eagle. Eagle moved to the right elegantly.

"Go Eagle!" Eagle attacked Libra.

"Libra Sonic Wave!" Libra hit Eagle with sonic vibrations, forcing Eagle away from Libra.

"Now Striker!" Masamune yelled. Striker managed a hit on Libra.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "Each Blader is dealing attacks to each other one by one!"

"Enough of this!" Yu yelled. Libra moved to the middle of the field. "Special Move! Inferno Blast!" Libra produced a geyser of sonic vibrations.

"Whoa!" Ash said amazed. "That's awesome!"

"Pika." Pikachu whispered in agreement in Ash's jacket.

"That's Libra's Special Move." Gingka said. "And it's pretty powerful."

Back in the field, the geyser drew Striker and Eagle to it. They tried to escape. "Oh no!" Blader DJ said. "Striker and Eagle are being sucked into the Inferno Blast! They will be Sleeped Out!"

"Not while I have anything to say about it!" Masamune said. "Go now Striker!" Striker head to the geyser. "Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker put lightning around itself.

The attack collided against the Inferno Blast, cancelling the attack and hitting Libra.

Libra was sent flying and landed out the field. Yu looked shocked.

"Oh! Libra is out!" Blader DJ yelled. "That means Yu is eliminated!"

"Aw too bad for Yu." Kenta said. "He worked so hard to get here."

"Yeah." Gingka said. "But now it's Masamune and Tsubasa now."

"Yeah." Ash said. "I wonder who will win. I have a feeling it's gonna be Tsubasa though"

Yu picked Libra up. "Aw man. I can't believe we lost." He left the field disappointed.

"Well just you and me Tsubasa!" Masamune said. "Did you change your mind about me?"

"No way." Tsubasa said. "You're still just happened to win that way too"

"Why you! Go now Striker!" Striker charged to Eagle. Eagle moved to the right elegantly. "Keep going Striker!" Striker tries to hit Eagle over and over, but Eagle keeps dodging.

"Do it now Eagle!" Eagle stopped dodging and hit Striker.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "Eagle stopped dodging and got into offensive!"

"Now Striker!" Striker moved out of the way and attacked Eagle.

"Now Eagle! Smashing Claw!" Eagle soared into the sky and dived onto Striker, hitting it and bounce back in the air and hit Striker again repeatedly.

"Eagle attacks Striker in the air over and over again!" Blader DJ said.

"This looks bad for Masamune." Ash said.

Masamune is getting frustrated. "Lets end this Striker! Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker put lightning around itself once again.

"Reckless." Tsubasa said. "Diving Crush!" Eagle surrounded itself with a bright purple energy and dived straight to Striker. The attacks collided, creating an explosion. A Bey flew out of the field and landed. Striker stopped spinning.

"Oh! Striker is out!" Blader DJ said. "The Bey still spinning is . . ." The smoke cleared to reveal Eagle still spinning. ". . . Eagle! So the winner is Tsubasa!" Everybody cheered loud. "That means Tsubasa will be the 2nd representative to Japan's team!"

Masamune is shocked. "But how?"

"I told you." Masamune turned to Tsubasa. "It was your recklessness that cost you the match. You can't be Number 1 by being reckless and just charged the opponent head on." Masamune looked disappointed. He picked up Striker and walked out the field. Tsubasa walked out as well.

"Great battle you guys!" Gingka said. They are in a lobby talking to Tsubasa, Masmune and Yu.

"But we lost." Masamune said referring to himself and Striker.

"Yeah." Yu said. "Me too."

"Hey." Madoka said. "You two still have a chance to be in the team."

"But as a substitute." Masamune said. "I came here to be a main player."

"Me too!" Yu said.

"But isn't it better than not being in the team at all?" Ash asked.

Masamune and Yu looked at each other and nodded. "You're right Ash!" Masamune said.

"But only one of us will be on that spot." Yu said. "And it's gonna be me!"

"No! Me!"

"Guys!" Everybody turned to Madoka. "Will you stop it!"

Tsubasa sighed and turned to Ash. "You're up next Ash." Ash turned to him. "You're battling Kyoya next."

Ash nodded. "Right."

"Be careful Ash." He turned to Gingka. "Kyoya is a powerful Blader."

"More powerful than you!" Benkei said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" A voice said. The group turned to the source.

A figure is entering the lobby from the automatic door. The figure is a tall, teenaged boy with tanned skin and has a muscular figure.

He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue eyes of a lion and a scar shaped like a cross going across his eyes. He also seems to have teeth like a lion.

"Kyoya." Gingka said.

"Kyoya pal!" Benkei said.

"So you're Kyoya." Ash said. He then walked to him and sticked his hand out. "I'm Ash."

"I know who you are." Kyoya said. He then accepted the handshake for a moment then let go. "You better not disappoint me."

Ash smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get the match of a lifetime."

Kyoya smirked. "You better." He then walked off, Benkei following behind.

Ash turned and whispered to Gingka. "Is he always like this?"

Gingka smiled. "You have no idea."

Ash laughed to himself, "He reminds me a whole bunch of a few rivals of mine"

"Pika" Pikachu said in agreement as the two laughed to each other thinking about a few people leaving the blades confused

* * *

 **DONE! Hope you guys liked it! One more chapter till I have to update 5 chapters for another story! Asada out!**


	5. Explanations and the final adjustments

**Hey guys I'm updating now! It will probably be a while before I update this story again because I need to update 5 chapters for each of my different on going stories and get at least the first chapter done for at least one new story. Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

In the stadium lobby, Ash is sitting on the couch with Pikachu thinking of a strategy to defeat Kyoya. "Gingka said that Kyoya is pretty powerful." Ash said. "So we better come up with a strategy."

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Strategy is important." Ash and Pikachu turned to see Gingka.

"Hey Gingka." Ash said.

"Ash. In your world, do you believe in your Pokemon's spirit in battle?" Gingka asked as the rest go the gang walked in with him.

"Not really their spirit but I put all of my faith in them" Ash answered.

Gingka smiled. "Then you know what's also important."

Ash realized. "Yeah. Believe in your Blader's Spirit. You always say that."

"Always have. Always will. Alright, I'll let you guys get back into your thinking." Gingka walked out.

"Alright. Lets think of a good strategy. I have a feeling that we're gonna need more than the Blader's Spirit." Pikachu nodded. Ash then closed his eyes to think. A moment later, a bright light came to Ash and unknowingly the gang disappeared and got transported too.

Ash found himself back to the place where he got his Beys The Hall of Orgins. "Why am I back here?" He mumbled to himself

"Ash!" He heard Tsubasa yell as Ash turned around and gasped in shock

"What are you guys doing here!" Ash asked when they met up in the center of the platform

"We don't know all of a sudden when we left a bright light transferred us here!" Gingka explained.

"I wonder why. But the Hall of Orgins huh, brings back memories doesn't it Pikachu" Ash said as his partner nodded in agreement

"You guys are in a place from my world, the Hall of Orgins." Ash said before Pikachu spoke up "Pika pika chu"

Ash then went bright red and looked at his partner "No I won't do that! It's weird and their my friends!"

Pikachu let a a chu as it got ready for a thunderbolt

"Ahhh fine!" Ash said as he coughed a few times.

"It is my honor as Ashura Ketchum to greet you to the Hall of Orgins" Ash said bowing as his friends looked dumbstruck.

"I hope were not here for another test" Ash whined

"Don't worry. You're not here to take another test or anything." The voice said.

Ash looked around to find the source of the voice. "Alright. I've had it. Who are you?"

"Since you're the Chosen One, I will tell you some answers." A light came and took form of a Pokemon.

It is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur.

It's body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face, and it's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves.

It's mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and it's face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes.

It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. It's neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body.

It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by it's round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on its current type.

The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of it's underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of it's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs.

It's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

Ash's eyes went wide as he went on one knee looking up to the figure making his friends confused. "I understand now. I knew it was you. You're the one who brought me to the Beyblade world. You're the one who was with me when I awakened as a Blader. You're also the one who guided me when my journey started. My first day as a Blader. Am I right, Arceus?"

Arceus chuckled. "Rise young hero. You are correct. I heard that you are bored after your journey through the Kalos region and don't know what to do. So I brought you to the Beyblade world so that you won't be bored. Consider this as a thank-you present from me."

"Thank-you present? What for?" Ash asked rising.

"For saving my life from the past." Arceus said

"Oh. It's no big deal. So what did you mean that Beyblading is my next destiny." Ash asked

"Wait I'm confused whats going on?" Masumune asked as Ash turned around and blushed in embarrassment because he completely forgot about his friends.

"Arceus created the pokemon world. I saved him one time and I'm the chosen one... Let me explain fully" Ash said explaining everything he's done to the group.

When he was done the group was in shock. "Back to my question earlier, what did you mean?" Ash asked as everyone else listed as they were also curious

Arceus sighed. "It's gonna be hard to explain. Your mother or father don't know this. Even your grandmother doesn't know. Your grandfather was a great Beyblader."

Ash is shocked. "He was!"

Arceus nodded. "He was one of the best. After his Beyblading journey, he doesn't know what to do just like you. So I sent him to the Pokemon world to do Pokemon Battles. He met your grandmother there and fell in love. Then he had your father who married your mother. You didn't get the Beyblading skills from your father."

Realization hit Ash. "I got it from my grandfather. Why didn't Beyblading was in my father's blood?"

"Your father didn't get Beyblading skills because he has almost all of your grandmother's genetics. You got Beyblading skills because you got all of your grandfather's genetics."

"How did I get my grandfather's genetics when my dad got mostly my grandmother's genetics?"

"It's a tradition that the grandchild get the Beyblading skills from the grandparent than the parent to child. You got the skills from your grandfather instead of your father since your father does not get the skills from his father."

Ash thought for a moment. "Kinda makes sense."

"You better get going now. You have a battle in about a minute." Ash was about to say something. "Don't worry child. I promise we will meet again. I also have a gift that will only appear after your battle. Good luck!"

After that, Ash found himself back at the lobby with the others staring at him at what had just happened. "Thank goodness." Madoka said

"You better get going!" Masamune said. "Arceus was right! You got a battle to do!"

Ash nodded. "Right." He then stood up. "You guys mind watching Pikachu for me?"

"No problem." Gingka said. Ash nodded and ran to the field before it is too late.

"Welcome one and all!" Blader DJ said. "The final match which will decide who the third member will be is about to begin!" Everybody cheered. "To my left is the second place finalist from the preliminaries, Kyoya!" Kyoya walked into the field with a confidence look. "And to my right is the first place finalist with 600 points, Ash!" Ash walked into the field with the same confidence look.

"Good luck Ash!" Gingka cheered from the stands with Pikachu on his lap.

"Gingka." Gingka turned to Kenta. "Won't people see Pikachu on your lap."

"Nah. People are so focused on the battle, they won't even think about looking at the other audience."

"Right." Tsubasa said.

"I agree." The group looked behind to see two figures sitting behind them.

One of the figures is a small boy.

He has blue hair tied back into a plated pony tail.

He wears a purple kimono with a red trim, yellow cuffs and a dark orange circle with a red gecko along with a green jade prayer bead necklace and white pants.

He also wears a hat that is purple with a yellow trim, and inside is a red with a green small ball on top that matches his kimono. He has reddish brown eyes and peach skin.

The other figure is a female figure. She is a short, pale skinned, mid aged girl that has teal hair and hair styled in "ox horns" which is similar to Chi-yun's hairstyle.

She has purple eyes and wears a reddish-pink Chinese dress with a yellow trim, it also has pink heart buttons that are connected to each other by yellow strips and underneath her dress are navy blue leggings.

She also wears a white belt with small yellow buttons, and an orange crest aswell as wears white, fingerless gloves.

She has a green band on her arm and wears large white socks and darkish blue and a little light blue boots.

"Chi-yun and Mei-Mei!" Gingka said.

Chi-yun nodded. "We came here to see who the third member will be."

"Well you're just in time." Madoka said as she is taking out her laptop.

Outside the stadium on the roof of a tall building, a shadowy figure is going to watch the match. "Looks like Kyoya is battling once again. And he's up against a newbie." He then smirked. "Lets see what this new guy has got."

"Everybody ready!" Blader DJ yelled. Everybody cheered as Ash and Kyoya got ready to launch. "In 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." Kyoya said.

". . .1" Ash said.

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers launched their Beys. The Beys spin on the same direction.

"Leone!" Kyoya's Bey, Rock Leone, attacked Zekrom.

"Move Zekrom!" Zekrom moved away from Leone.

"After it Leone!" Leone charged for Zekrom.

"Dodge it Zekrom!" Zekrom moved to the right lightning fast.

"No way!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"And Ash's Bey moved out of the way!" Blader DJ said.

"That's fast!" Gingka said.

"It's because it weighs light enough for great speed." Madoka said reading her computer.

"Attack now Zekrom!" Zekrom hit Leone that sent Leone flying and landed on the field.

"That's some power!" Gingka said.

"That's because it is heavy enough for a powerful attack." Madoka said. She is shocked about something. "Guys look at this!" The group leaned to see the screen. "The Fusion Wheel is similar to Galaxy Pegasus!" The shock continued. "The Spin Track too!"

"What's going on!" Gingka said.

"And Zekrom sent Leone flying!" Blader DJ said.

"Attack Leone!" Leone charged at Zekrom.

"You too Zekrom!" Zekrom charged as well. The Beys collided, but the one sent flying is Leone.

"And Leone is sent flying once again!" Blader DJ said.

Leone landed safely. "Go Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone fired a tornado around itself. Zekrom was sucked in the tornado and was blown away.

"Zekrom!" Zekrom landed on the field. Ash then thought of and idea. "Use your power and speed and head straight into that tornado!" Zekrom then headed to Leone really fast.

"What are you doing!" Gingka exclaimed. Zekrom was covered with electricity. Zekrom collided with Leone cancelling the Lion Gale Force Wall.

"What!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"And Zekrom broke the Lion Gale Force Wall!" Blader DJ yelled.

"Amazing." Chi-yun said.

Madoka is typing on her computer. Her eyes went wide. "Guys. The electricity around Zekrom isn't fake. It's actually real electricity!"

The group was shocked. "It's real!" Gingka exclaimed.

Madoka nodded. "The Fusion Wheel is Electric. Ash's Bey is called Electric Zekrom."

"Hold your ground Leone!" Leone held its ground against Zekrom. The electricity around Zekrom exploded, sending Leone flying once again and landed.

On the roof of the tall building, the figure watched the battle in awe. "This new guy is actually pretty good." He then continued to watch the battle.

"I will crush any Blader in front of me to win!" Kyoya said. "Go Leone!" Leone charged straight to Zekrom.

"Dodge again Zekrom!" Zekrom moved away really fast once again.

"No you don't. Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Leone created another tornado, but this time it's launching broken pieces of the stadium at Zekrom.

"Move Zekrom!" Zekrom managed to slip away all of the pieces and hit Leone, sending Leone flying once again. Leone landed once again.

"Leone tried to slow Zekrom down with the stadium pieces, but Zekrom slip through it and hit Leone!" Blader DJ said.

Kyoya smirked. "You fell for it." Ash was confused, but finally found out that it's a trap. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" Leone created 3 tornadoes and engulfed Zekrom in it.

"Zekrom!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "And Zekrom has been engulfed in the attack!"

"Uh oh." Masamune said. "Ash has to do something or he will lose."

"Don't worry." Gingka said. "Ash will think of something."

The shadowy figure is still watching the battle. "How will the new guy get out of this?"

"Get out of there Zekrom!" Ash yelled.

"It's no use!" Kyoya told him. "I have the pride of the beasts. All the beasts respect me and Leone. We have been training hard and we won't let a newbie like you defeat us. You have given us a great battle, but this is when it ends." Zekrom was blown out of the King Lion Tearing Blast.

Ash smirked. "Wrong." Kyoya looked at him confused. "I was never a newbie. I was born this good." A light blue energy was around Ash. "A friend told me that what decides the battle . . . is the Blader's Spirit!" Zekrom was also surrounded by the light blue energy. Zekrom regained itself in the air. "This . . . is my Blader's Spirit!" The energy around Ash and Zekrom got more powerful.

A beeping sound was heard on Madoka's computer. Madoka's eyes widened. "Hey guys!" The group turned to her. "Somehow Zekrom's attack and speed increased significantly!"

"What!" The group exclaimed.

"How did it get that strong?" Mei-Mei asked.

Gingka smiled. "Simple." Everybody turned to him. "It's his Blader's Spirit."

"Go now Zekrom! Special Move! Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself in a sphere of blue electricity and charged really fast. Zekrom broke through the King Lion Tearing Blast and hit Leone, creating a big and powerful explosion all around the field.

"The attack broke the King Lion Tearing Blast and hit Leone resulting an explosion!" Blader DJ said as the wind from the explosion blew at him. The smoke cleared to reveal the field empty. The Beys fell down from the sky and crashed down onto the field. The smoke clears to reveal Leone not spinning while Zekrom is still spinning. "Leone has stopped spinning! Zekrom is the one still standing! That means the winner of the match and the third representative to Japan is ASH!" Everybody cheered for Ash's victory.

"Alright!" Gingka said. "Ash won!"

Chi-yun and Mei-Mei were amazed. "Impressive." Chi-yun said. He and Mei-Mei stood up. "Looks like we got some serious competition." They then walked out.

Kyoya was shocked at his loss. He went down to pick up Leone as Zekrom returned to Ash. "We lost. And to a new Blader."

"That was a great battle Kyoya!" Kyoya looked up to see Ash walking towards him with a smile. "You truly are a strong Blader." He then sticked his hand out.

Kyoya was silent for a moment, smiled and accepted the handshake. "Thanks Ash." They then let go of the handshake and Kyoya walked out of the field.

The shadowy figure on the roof of the tall building smirked. "Ash, huh?" He then took out a Bey, looked at it and got his smirk bigger. "I'm sure he will be a great challenge for us." He said interested in Ash. He then walked away.

In the stadium, Gingka got Pikachu off his lap and jumped out of the stands and ran to Kyoya. "Kyoya!" Kyoya stopped walking in the hallway. "It's too bad that you lost. We would have been a great team."

"I think you're confused." Kyoya said. Gingka is confused at that. Kyoya turned to him. "I have never been interested in joining Japan's team. The only reason why I entered was to show you my power. The only person I want to defeat is you Gingka!" He pointed his finger at Gingka. He then put his finger down. "A World Championship huh? That sounds interesting. I will defeat you in the World Championship! I will join a different team and win until we face your team. You better get ready Gingka." Kyoya turned and walked away.

"Kyoya." Ginga said. "Kyoya! Kyoya! KYOYA!" He yelled as Kyoya's figure disappeared.

* * *

 **Ash is the third representative and the shadowy figure is interested in battling Ash.**

 **You can guess who the figure is. I figured it out but reading certain things trust me I never knew who it was till I started this story**

 **Please Follow Fav & Review! I might actually update sooner because I like this story a lot but I still have to update theory things**


	6. What's going on here!

**Hey guys I'm updating again due to a lot of people PM-ing me and such along with awesome follows,favorites and reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In a office, the director and Hikaru are studying Ash's battle against Kyoya. "This . . . is my Blader's Spirit!" Ash said in the monitor. They paused the video.

"As soon as he said that, his Bey somehow got stronger in the middle of the battle." Hikaru said. The director said nothing still staring at the monitor.

"Director Ryo?" Hikaru asked

Ryo was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Sorry. It's just that Ash's Bey just feels familiar." He zoomed in to see the entire Bey. Ryo is shocked.

"Could it be?" He asked

"What is it Director?" Hikaru asked back

Ryo got up. "Looks like that talk or battle with Ash is gonna be now." He then walked out of the office to find Ash.

In the lobby, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Kenta, Madoka and Benkei are with Ash celebrating his victory. "That was an awesome battle Ash!" Kenta said.

"I have to admit." Yu said. "You are awesome as well!"

"I can't believe you defeated Kyoya!" Benkei said.

"Believe it." Ash said.

"Good job Ash." Tsubasa said.

"Thanks Tsubasa. The representatives. You, me and Gingka will win the World Championships!"

"Speaking of which." Madoka said. "Where is Gingka? He should be celebrating with us."

"Well he did run after Kyoya after the battle." Tsubasa said.

"I'm here!" They turned to see Gingka running to them. "Sorry I'm late!"

Ash smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad you made it."

"Great victory Ash." Ash and Gingka high-fived each other.

"Thanks Gingka." Ash said

"You, me and Tsubasa. Looks like we'll all be a great team." Gingka said

"Don't forget." Masamune said. "There's still the match to determine the substitute tomorrow."

Ash nodded. "Right. You and Yu will give us a great battle."

"You bet we will!" Yu said.

"Hey Ash what happened to that present that Arceus mentioned the you would get after the battle?" Madoka asked.

 **(Okay after much debating and laughing with my brother I've decided to not listen to my eldest brother's suggestion to bring back all the girls but I'll follow my little brother and give him his LIFE POKEMON! (TOTALY MISLEADING)**

Soon a portal popped up and May, Serena and Dawn came out with 3 poekballs.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Ash asked

"Well Arceus sent us to give you your pokemon, Chairzard, Lucario and Greninja" Dawn said as May went up to the said boy, grabbed a hammer out of nowhere and smacked him with it.

"Nice one MAY!" Dawn cheered while the bladers looked on feeling bad for Ash.

"I can take on pokemon but not 3 girls... What kind of aura prince am I?" Ash asked himself as he got up looking fine.

"Ash you have no idea how much you scared us! You never came home according to you mother and then all of a sudden Arceus shows up tells us where you went and that we just get to deliver pokemon to you!" Serena ranted at the boy as she rushed up to hug him making Madoka fum on the inside.

"I'm really sorry guys. But I'm here now, maybe one day I'll go back after this is all over" Ash replied hugging the crying girl.

The girls soon switched with the hugging and after each of the girls were given hugs Dawn stood up proudly.

"But were not leaving without a fight Ash!" Dawn exclaimed

"That's right!" Serena agreed.

"We challenge you to a pokemon battle!" May exclaimed

"Really? I have a feeling I know the stakes but do you really want to verse the champion of all regions?" Ash said as the grabbed Lucario's pokeball and enlarged it.

"Yes it's the only way" They replied as they grabbed their own pokeballs and enlarged it.

But then suddenly a voice came out of nowhere

"Good afternoon everyone." The group turned to see Ryo walking towards them.

"Hey dad." Gingka said.

"Director Ryo." Tsubasa said.

"Please call me The Immortal Fire Phoenix!" Ryo said striking a pose. The group sweatdropped.

"Anyway." Ash said. "It's an honor to meet you sir." He reached his hand out.

Ryo accepted the handshake. "Pleasure's all mine Ash."

"How did you . . ."

"I saw your battle against Kyoya."

"Oh." Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Was I interrupting something?" Ryo asked seeing the 3 newcomers looking ready to battle.

"Yes!" The whole group chorused.

"I realized something! We can't do that battle there won't be a stadium and I don't want to mess up the city" Ash said shocking the rest of the group.

'Could these battles cause that much damage?' The group thought

"No worries we came prepared." Dawn said as she snapped her hand and all of a sudden they were transferred into the Kalos league stadium.

"Kalos league stadium huh? No its not real its just an image" Ash asked/said as he looked around while the whole group who got transported with them were confused.

"That's right! Arceus helped us out with this. Now let's go!" May said as they got on each side of the field while the beybladeing group took a seat on the chairs the popped up on the side of the field where the referee would be.

"On the stage Piplup!"

"Lets start this out Braixen!"

"Spotlight Blaziken!"

"Let's go Pikachu! Gerninja!" The trainers called out as their respective pokemon came out.

"Alright Piplup use whirlpool followed up with bubbles on pikachu!" Exclaimed Dawn

"Pikachu doge and fire off an electro ball!" Ash yelled as his pokemon dodged and hit the move before it could hurt someone.

"Braixen let's go with flamethrower and then follow up with some embers" Serena yelled as the pokemon rushed up and shot the attacks.

"Gerninja lets go and use water gun to counter it ans Pikachu use and iron tail on the ground!" As they pokemon did as they were commanded making the field crack and things became uneven.

"Now Pikachu thunderbolt on Piplup!" Ash shouted before anyone could react Piplup got knocked out.

"Man. Return Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed as she recalled her pokemon.

"Alright then Blazikin let's go with close combat!"

"Gerninja use water pulse on both of them and pikachu use thunderbolt to counter the close combat" Ash yelled and soon the girls pokemon were knocked out.

"Done! Sorry guys but I want to be here. Tell my mom sorry!" Ash said as the portal opened up and the girls went through it after hugging the boy waving.

Soon they were back in the lobby and no time passed.

Then they all remembered something.

"So what brings you here dad?" Gingka asked.

Ryo's face turned serious. "I came here because I need to talk to you and Ash. It's serious."

"Okay then." Ash said. As the group went silent and decided to just listen in

Gingka turned to his father. "So what's up?"

"Ash. Can I see that Beyblade of yours?" Ryo asked.

Ash was confused. "Sure." He took Zekrom out.

Ryo then turned to Gingka. "Gingka. Could you bring Pegasus out as well?"

"Sure dad." Gingka answered. He brought out his Bey, Galaxy Pegasus.

"Now. What do you notice about the two Beys?" Ryo asked.

Ash and Gingka looked at their Beys really carefully. A few moments later, realization hit them. They widened their eyes in shock.

"They look the same!" Ash exclaimed. Indeed the Beys look alike except Galaxy Pegasus is dark blue and Electric Zekrom is black.

Ryo nodded. "That is correct."

"But how?" Gingka asked.

"I know. Gingka, there's more to the story about the Legendary Bey than I told you."

"Legendary Bey?" Ash asked confused.

"The Legendary Bey is the most powerful Bey." Gingka said. "And that would be Galaxy Pegasus."

"Your Bey!" Ash exclaimed. Gingka nodded.

"Actually Gingka." Ash and Gingka turned back to Ryo. "There was another special bey it kept the world in peace until Galaxy Pegasus was made."

"What!" Ash and Gingka exclaimed.

Ryo nodded. "Both are considered legendary and those legendary Beys have been sealed away because of their uncontrollable power."

"Well yeah." Gingka said. "That's what you said about Galaxy Pegasus."

Ryo nodded. "But the other Legendary Bey is a different story. That Bey originally came from another place and after it was sealed back into that world."

"Another world!" Gingka exclaimed.

Ash remembered getting Electric Zekrom at the Hall of Origin.

"Ash. What's your Beyblade's name?" Roy asked

"Electric Zekrom." Ash answered.

Ryo thought. 'I don't remember seeing a Bey with the name Zekrom.' "Where did the name 'Zekrom' come from?"

Ash gulped. Ryo is getting suspicious. Since he's an Aura Prince, Ash sensed trustfulness in Ryo. "Well what do I have to lose now, you already saw and Arceus wouldn't of let you come if..." Ash trailed off

"ASH COME CLEAN ALREADY!" The group (Except Tsubasa) exclaimed

"Okay. It's the name of a legendary creature in my world called Pokemon." Ash said

Ryo is shocked. "Pokemon!That's what thoes things were earlier" Ash nodded. "So you must have the other Legendary Bey!"

"So how did it get sealed?" Gingka asked confused.

"The spirit in the Bey is not from our world. In fact, it is from the world with magical creatures." Roy said

"Pokemon." Ash said.

Ryo nodded. "It was sealed away by the great Alpha Pokemon."

"Arceus."

"You know it?" Gingka asked.

Ash nodded. "Remember I told you guys before. Arceus is known as the "Original One". It is said that Arceus creates entire worlds."

"Entire worlds! Wow." Masumune and Gingka exclaimed

"I can't believe you guys forgot. Kids" Ash said as the group giggled

"Arceus used its entire power to seal the Bey back in its original world. Legend says that a person from the Pokemon world who has a very strong bond with another Legendary Pokemon will remove that Bey and become a Blader. The Legendary Pokemon that the person bonds will be the Bey." Ryo said.

"How do you know all this?" Gingka asked his dad.

"It was actually hidden in the legend of the first Legendary Bey." Ryo answered.

"A hidden legend." Ash said. He looked at Zekrom again. "So that's why." He then walked away.

"Wait up Ash!" Gingka said. He ran to him along with the rest of the group.

"Hold on you two!" Ash and Gingka stopped and turned to Ryo. "Ash. I'd like you to come with me. I want to test you."

"Uh . . . okay." Ash said. "Gingka you guys go ahead and get to the food court. I'll join you soon."

"Okay." Gingka said as they ran to the food court while Ash went with Ryo.

After a brief explanation to Hikaru, Ash, Pikachu, Ryo and Hikaru went to the park. Ash is prepared to launch Zekrom. "Let it rip!" He launched Zekrom at a tree destroying it.

Ryo and Hikaru were amazed. "That's some power." Hikaru said. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Ash said. "Zekrom had always been a powerful Pokemon."

"Missing your home world?"

"A little bit." Ash then started to walk off.

"Wait Ash." Ryo said. Ash stopped walking. "I need you to stay with me for the night."

"What?"

"There's still some more tests I need to give you. They could take all night."

"Okay. Just let me tell the others. Come on Pikachu." Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder while Ash is walking to the food court. Ash finally got to the food court. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Madoka said.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" Gingka said.

"Actually Gingka." Ash said. "Your dad wants to test me some more. So I'm not coming to the B-Pit tonight."

"That dad of mine."

"I gotta get back. See you all tomorrow!" Ash then ran off. That night, Ash did the tests Ryo gave him including running on a treadmill launching Zekrom at a target, battling virtual Bladers, and doing a course.

"I must say Ash." Ryo said to the shirtless and hatless Ash. Hikaru blushed a little at the sight of the shirtless 14 year old. "I'm very impressed."

"Thanks." Ash said as he put his black t-shirt back on. Next to his jacet and hat, there is a dark blue jacket and a red and white cap with the 'WBBA' logo on it.

"Provided by the WBBA." Ryo said. "Well don't be shy."

Ash got the hint and put the jacket on first. Next came the cap. He adjusted it a little. "I like it. I think I can get use to it." He put his Unova jacket and the Beyblade cap in his bag.

"Sir I have another bey you know" Ash said and he soon explained his beys to the man how they could go left and right the different ones and such.

"That's quite the story. Is there anything else we can do? I am the director of the WBBA."

Ash then got an idea. "Actually. There is one little thing."

The next day, Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kenta and Benkei are sitting in the sidelines waiting for Ash.

Ash finally got to the group. "Hey guys." They turned. "Sorry I was late again."

"Actually." Madoka said. "You're right on time."

"Hey." Gingka said. "Love the jacket."

"Thanks." Ash said as he sat down next to Gingka. "The director and Hikaru gave it to me with the new cap." Pikachu got on his lap.

"So what tests did the director gave you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nothing too bad. Just testing my bond with Zekrom and our strength."

Before anyone else questioned, Blader DJ came up. "Welcome to the battle to determine the substitute member!" Everyone cheered. "This battle will be between Masamune!" Everybody cheered as Masamune entered. "And Yu!" Everybody cheered once again as Yu entered.

"About time we got to battle one on one!" Yu said.

"I know." Masamune said. "And I will crush you and be #1!"

"Oh no." Ash said. "Calling himself #1 once again. What a little kid." He said once again using Iris's catchphrase.

"Yeah." Gingka said. "I'm #1!"

"I'm not gonna call you a 'kid' since you're the champion of Battle Bladers which probably makes it true."

"Everybody ready!" Blader DJ said. Everybody cheered. "Okay! 3 . . ."

"2 . . ." The crowd said.

"1 . . ." Masamune and Yu said preparing their Beys. "Let it RIP!" They then launched them. The Beys clashed.

"Go now Striker!" Striker is pushing Libra back.

"Hold your ground Libra!" Libra moved out of the way.

"After it Striker!" Striker chased after Libra.

"Libra! Sonic Wave!" Libra fired a wave of sonic vibration and hit Striker.

"No Striker!" Masamune yelled.

"Oh!" Blader DJ said. "And Striker got hit by the Sonic Wave and is starting to be unstable!"

"We'll see about that! Go now Striker!" Striker hit Libra.

"Get away Libra!" Libra moved once again. "Sonic Wave!" Libra sent another wave of sonic vibration, but Striker evaded it. "Keep it up Libra!" Libra kept firing the sonic vibration waves. Striker keeps evading the attacks.

"What's the point of this?" Masamune asked. He got his answer when Striker is trapped by sand. "What!"

"And Striker is trapped by the sand Libra created from the Sonic Wave attacks!" Blader DJ said.

"Now to finish this!" Yu said. Libra went to the middle of the field. "Special Move! Libra Inferno Blast!" Libra created the geyser and is slowly sucking Striker in it.

"And Striker is being sucked in the Inferno Blast!"

"This already happened once." Masamune said. "And I can defeat the attack again!" Striker charged slow because of the sand. "Faster Striker!" Each passing second, Striker got a little faster. "Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker focused all its energy at Libra and hit it cancelling the Inferno Blast once again and sending Libra flying.

"Libra!" Yu yelled. Libra went out the field, not spinning.

"And Libra went Stadium Out!" Blader DJ said. "The winner is Masamune!" Everybody cheered.

"Which means Masamune is the substitute." Gingka said.

"Uh . . . not exactly." The others turned to Ash confused.

"That was a great battle!" Blader DJ said. "But sad to say. It might have been a waste."

"What are you talking about!" Masamune exclaimed.

"The director exceeded the rule of one substitute member for only this country due to bad things happening around these people. That means both Masamune and Yu are substitutes!"

The rest of the group turned back to see Ash scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. I kinda got the director to let Masamune and Yu to be the substitutes so that we all can travel together."

"That's great!" Gingka said.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Madoka asked.

"Sorry." Ash said. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Who doesn't love surprises?"

Gingka nodded. "Good point."

"Japan's team will leave in 3 hours!" Blader DJ said. "So don't be late!"

In the airport, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Benkei and Ash are waiting. "Seriously Ash!" Yu said. "Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it." Ash said.

They then saw Ryo and Hikaru walking towards them. "Hello everybody!" Ryo said.

"Hey dad!" Gingka said.

"Looks like everybody's here." They all nodded. "Except one."

"One?" Ash asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. The supporting member." Then Madoka came with a suitcase.

"Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"You're the supporting member?" Ash asked.

Madoka nodded. "Yep. And not just that, I'm also the mechanic of the team. I can repair any damage your Beys got."

Gingka nodded. "Thanks."

"Now the team name is Gan Gan Galaxy." Ryo said.

"Hey. That suits us perfectly."

"That suits you perfectly." Masamune said.

"Now for rocall." Ryo said. "Gingka."

"Here!" Gingka said.

"Tsubasa."

"Present." Tsubasa said.

"Ash."

"Here!" Ash said.

"Masamune."

"Here!" Masamune said.

"Yu."

"Here!" Yu said.

"And Madoka."

"Here!" Madoka said.

"Now your first match is gonna be in China. Now go Team Gan Gan Galaxy!" The six cheered and went to board the plane. "Wait Ash." Ash stopped walking, so did everybody else. "There's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"Oh." Ash said. "Okay. I'll catch up." He told the others. They then went in the airplane while Ash walked to Ryo. "What is it?"

"You do know the legendary hero Sir Aaron in your world right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. The greatest Aura Guardian. Just so happens that I am an Aura Prince."

"You are!" Ryo and Hikaru were shocked. "This could be bad."

"Why?"

"Ash. Arceus didn't seal your Bey alone. It used all of its energy, but it wasn't enough. Realizing what the situation is, Sir Aaron came and used a part of his aura to help seal it away. The legend says that only a prince with an equal strength will only be able to pull it out."

"What!" Ash exclaimed. "Why did you leave that out?"

"I thought you didn't know who Sir Aaron was."

Ash looked at Zekrom. "I can't believe this."

"Correct young one." Arceus said in his head.

'Arceus.' Ash thought.

"Be careful Ash." Ryo said. "There will be people who can take advantage of that power along with your other one. For your own protection, make sure that you DO NOT leave the team."

Ash nodded. "I promise. I won't leave Gan Gan Galaxy, but you know I can take care of myself right?"

Ryo chuckled. "Of course. Well you better get on the plane. You don't want to miss it."

Ash nodded. "Right."

"Be very careful Ash." Hikaru said.

Ash nodded again. "See you!" He then ran in the plane to join with the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy.

In the plane, Gan Gan Galaxy, Kenta, and Benkei are relaxing and they looked out the window to see their friends cheering for them. All except Ash, who just closed his eyes wondering something. Gingka, Masamune, Yu and Tsubasa put their Beys on the windows as the friends kept cheering. The plane then took off.

* * *

 **Chapter was hard to write I may update it again to make it better. I really needed to update and I don't know I'm just not feeling it today and school starts soon so I want to get it out. I'll update soon hopefully!**


	7. Meetings in China

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm gonna start being short on the A/N in the beginning of the chapters. This is where differences come out in the chapters.**

* * *

There was nothing in the area but destruction. But if you looked close enough you could see a boy with ripped clothes and he was currently injured and looked liked he was about to collapse. Around him were many rouge pokemon attacking him but the boys pokemon were doing their best to protect the boy even if the boy was fighting too. But unlike the boy his partner pokemon were in perfect health. Suddenly all the rouge pokemon shot their most powerful attacks at the boy and they all were close to hitting him. Suddenly there was a bright light and everything exploded.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and sat up sweating and breathing heavily. He saw Pikachu still asleep on his lap. 'Wow. Pikachu's one deep sleeper.' He thought. He turned to his left to see Gingka and Madoka also asleep next to each other. Ash snickered to himself and took a deep breath. 'What will I do with new danger now?.' He thought as looked out the window then laid back down and went to sleep after calming down.

* * *

The group is now found in the middle of a Chinese city in front of a bridge. "Yes sir!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu yelled while having their fists up.

"Well, we finally made it to China!" Gingka said.

"Wow." Yu said. "It's a really happening place!"

"Sure is. Hey what's that!" Gingka said looking at something.

"And what's that!" Yu said also looking at something.

"Geez guys." Masamune said. "Calm down! It's kinda embarrassing!"

"Aw! You look so cute when you're blushing." Ash said

"Anyway, now what do we do?" Gingka asked.

"From what I heard." Ash said. "Our battle in the first block is in three days."

"So what are we gonna do until then?" Gingka asked

"It's not exactly brain-surging." Madoka said. "We collect information."

"You want us to collect information?" Gingka asked.

"Think about it. We know Chi-yun and Mei-Mei are members of Team Wang Hu Zhong, right? We need to know who the other members are." Madoka continued.

"Ohh. So you want us to go snoop around to find information, right?" Tsubasa said.

"That's the plan!" Madoka exclaimed

"In my opinion, it might a wise decision." Ash said.

"Okay!" Gingka said. "So lets go and collect information together!"

"Yeah!" Masamune and Yu yelled.

* * *

The group then went on the Great Wall of China admiring the sight. "Cool!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu said.

"Awesome!" Gingka said.

"When you come to China, you just gotta see the Great Wall of China." Yu said.

Masamune was looking around for something. "Where are the Pandas? Here Pandas!"

"Pandas?" Madoka asked confused.

Tsubasa turned to Ash noticing that he hasn't said a word since they came to the wall and was instead lowering his hat and squeezing his eyes shut.

'I'll ask him about it later' Tsubasa thought as they continued on.

* * *

They then are eating in a restaurant called "Haochi Restaurant".

"Awesome!" Gingka said with food in his mouth.

"When you come to China, you gotta love the Chinese food, right?" Yu said also with food in his mouth.

"Where are the Pandas?" Masamune asked with also food in his mouth, looking around. "Here Pandas!"

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asked.

Tsubasa noticed Ash eating really slowly and picking at his food and surprisingly still managed to eat all his food. 'Something's bothering him. I just know it.' He thought again as they left.

* * *

They then came to the Forbidden City.

"It's so big!" Gingka exclaimed.

"When you come to China, you just gotta see the Fiorbidden City, right?" Yu said.

"Where are the Pandas?" Masamune asked looking around. "Here Pandas!"

"Give the Pandas a rest!" Madoka said.

Tsubasa noticed Ash just staring in another direction with glazed eyes making Tsubasa worry. 'I gotta know what's bothering him.'

* * *

They are now in the middle of a city. "That was so cool!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu said.

"Now that we are finished sight-seeing, lets check into a hotel." Gingka said.

"Serious lack of Pandas though." Masamune said as the three started to walk to a hotel.

"Where are you guys going?" Madoka asked. The three stopped walking and turned to her. "We're not here to collect information on China! We have to get information on the team we're facing, Team Wang Hu Zhong! Do you understand!"

"Seriously, you guys are truly unbelievable." Tsubasa said.

"Everybody's a critic, huh?" Gingka said.

"We don't even know who those guys are. So what can we do?" Masamune asked.

"Experiencing the culture of a country you're visiting is important too." Yu said.

"Yeah." Gingka and Masamune said while nodding. "Well said."

"That's true of course." Madoka said. "But still-"

"What about you Ash?" Gingka asked. "What do you think?" The rest of the group turned to Ash, knowing that he's not answering. Gingka walked to him and waved his hand in front of Ash's face and everyone bent down to see the trainers eyes as he was looking down with his hat covering his eyes. "Hello, Ash?" Ginkga said as everyone looked on

"Huh?" Ash looked up quickly and took a step back quickly as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's up with you?" Madoka asked concerned

"Sorry. I was just lost in my thought."Ash explained and they were about to question him until a sound of a Bey battle was heard.

"That's a Beyblade!" Masamune said.

"Someone's battling!" Yu said. They ran to find the source of the sound forgetting about Ash making him sigh in relief.

They found the battle in an Mei-Mei was battling three goons and three kids were behind her.

"Mei-Mei!" Gingka said.

"What's the matter sweetie?" One of the goons asked. "Where did your confidence go?"

"You wanted to take us on by yourself." Another one said. "It's too late to back up now sister."

"If we win, we get your Bey just as promised." The last one said.

"And if you lose, you return all the Beys you took from these kids!" Mei-Mei said. "Is that the deal?"

The goons laughed. "Yeah! Sure we will! If you win, no problem!"

"Ferocious Tiger Waltz!" The goons stopped laughing and saw her Bey, Aquario 105F, glowing blue and hitting their Beys.

"Hey! No way!"

"Soaring Fire Bird!" Aquario glowed blue and hit one of the Beys, sending it to a wall. "Fighting Snake Flash!" Aquario glowed blue and zig-zagged hitting the two Beys, sending one to a wall another on a wooden light pole.

The goons huddled together in fear. "Now. Hand over the kids' Beys you creeps!"

"We won't forget this!" One of them dropped the stolen Beys and ran with the others.

"You better you big bullies!" Mei-Mei said as the kids picked up their Beys.

"Whoa!" Masamune said amazed.

"That's so cool!" Yu said.

"And she is just a sub member of Team Wang Hu Zhong!" Gingka said.

"Wait. She's the substitue member?" Ash asked shocked.

"Yeah." Tsubasa answered.

"She's really good."

"It just shows you how unbelievably skilled their team is." Madoka said.

"Thanks a lot miss!" One of the kids said.

"No more battling guys like those, okay?" Mei-Mei said.

"No way!" The kids said together while walking away.

"Mei-Mei!" She turned to see Gan Gan Galaxy running to her.

"Gingka. And your friends too. At last, you came to China."

"You bet! To battle you and Team Wang Hu Zhong! We don't tend on losing!"

"Actually, we are glad to see you." Masamune said. "We have been looking all over for you guys, Mei-Mei."

"Us?" Mei-Mei said. "Why?"

"Well Madoka won't stop bugging us all day to collect information about the enemy." Masamune said

"What?" Madoka asked.

"What kind of information?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Masamune! You knucklehead!"

"Hey! What did I do?" Madoka then put her hand on Masamune's mouth.

"He means we like to see how you guys practice if that's not too much to ask." Gingka said.

"Real suttle Gingka." Madoka said. "Of course. You would never show your training secrets because we asked nicely, right?"

"Sure. It's fine." Mei-Mei answered. Madoka was shocked.

"Thanks Mei-Mei!" Gingka said. "You're the coolest!"

"So lets go!" Masamune said.

"It's no problem at all." Mei-Mei said. "But it might destroy your confidence."

Everybody was confused. "What's that about our confidence?" Madoka asked.

"You'll understand when you see it." Mei-Mei then noticed Ash deep in thought. She smiled.

Tsubasa saw this too. 'Looks like he is deep in thought again.' He then elbowed Ash, snapping him out of his thought.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts again." Ash said. "I'm Ash."

"I know who you are." Mei-Mei said. "I saw your battle with Kyoya. Congratulations on your win. You were incredible."

"Thanks. And I just started Beyblading."

"So you're a newbie. So how come you can battle like a pro?"

"Secret" Ash said playfully

"Oh wells. Follow me then." Mei-Mei walked with Gingka, Madoka, Masamune and Yu behind. Ash sighed in relief and began to walk with them. Tsubasa took notice and walked slowly behind Ash.

On a mountainous path, Mei-Mei was walking with the others behind with Ash next to her walking casually and Tsubasa and the gang far behind.

After some time 2 "leaders" wanted to joke around a bit so they did "Hey!" The two in front exclaimed to see the rest of the group desperately catching up to them. "What's keeping you guys!"

Ash chuckled as he heard the response.

"Were trying here! We aren't freakishly athletic like you are ASH!" He heard Masumune exclaim but little did he know Ash flinched a bit and rubbed his arm but it went unnoticed my most of the group except one male who need up behind Ash.

A couple hours later, most of the group got tired.

"Man. How far is this place?" Masamune complained.

"Not much further." Mei-Mei answered. "It's right over there, see?" She pointed to a some sort-of temple. Everyone was amazed.

"Awesome!" Gingka said.

"There's a practice area in a place like that?" Madoka asked.

"So when you practice, you come all the way into the mountains?" Masamune asked.

"How do you even have enough energy to train after this climb?" Yu asked.

"The climbing is part of our training too." Mei-Mei said. "So lets pick up the pace, okay?" Everyone but Ash and Tsubasa who had ended up catching up to the two groaned.

* * *

They went into the temple to see shaved headed people doing some sort-of karate-like moves, pulling weights, practicing launching on a rope with one of them falling off.

"That's harsh!" Gingka, Masamune and Yu exclaimed.

"This seems kinda easy" Ash said as he remembered the training he had to do before he became a Aura Prince as Pikachu snickered in his bag.

"What is this place?" Madoka asked.

"Some sort-of temple?" Ash asked.

"You're half right." Mei-Mei said. "This is our practice area. It's called Beylin Temple."

"What!" Gingka and Yu exclaimed.

"A temple, you say?" Madoka said.

"Beylin Temple has been around for over 4000 years now." The group turned to see Chi-yun. "China's best Bladers train here."

"Chi-yun." Gingka said.

"So you're Chi-yun." Ash said. "Nice to meet you. Name's Ash."

"Likewise." Chi-yun said. "And I know your name. I watched you battle with Kyoya. Your skills are impressive."

"Thanks." Ash said bringing his hat down as Tsubasa shot him a look of worry but Ash shrugged it off.

"Welcome Gingka and friends. Here at Beylin Temple, talented Bladers from around the country gather to practice and hone their skills. After completing the rigorous training, you're then aknowledged as the top Bladers in all over China."

"Wang Hu Zhong is a team consisting of four elite Bladers who have proven that their skills are the very best in the country." Mei-Mei said.

"Wow. That's impressive." Madoka said.

"So then the special training here is the secret of Wang Hu Zhong's strength." Tsubasa said.

"When you said we might lose our confidence, you weren't kidding, were you?" Madoka said

"Now then." Mei-Mei said walking to Chi-yun. "Follow me. There's someone I want you all to meet."

"And who would that be?" Gingka asked.

Gan Gan Galaxy followed Chi-yun and Mei-Mei to a field with a Blader in the middle with many more surrounding him.

"What's going on here?" Gingka asked.

"Let it rip!" The circuling Bladers released their Beys. The one in the middle jumped up in the air and launched his Bey. It defeated every Bey in the field, leaving Gan Gan Galaxy amazed. The Blader landed in front of them. The Beys he defeated rained on him.

"Yeah!" Yu said. "That was awesome!"

"All those Beys in just one attack." Tsubasa said.

"Simply amazing." Ash said.

"He was able to read all the Beys pass that quickly?" Gingka asked.

"What's this? Who are these people?" The Blader asked rudely.

"Who are you calling 'people'!" Masamune exclaimed but then Ash slapped him on the head.

"Let me introduce them." Mei-Mei said. "These are Japan's representatives. Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the flesh."

"Please excuse my rudeness." The Blader said bowing. I am the leader of China's representatives. Our name is Team Wang Hu Zhong. I am Dashian Wang."

"You're China's team leader?" Gingka asked.

"Dashian Wang." Masamune said.

"Welcome all to our Beylin Temple." Dashian said.

"So you're the leader, huh?" Ash said.

Dashian nodded. "You must be Ash. I heard about your victory from Chi-yun and Mei-Mei. They were really impressed."

Ash smiled. "I like making people impressed."

"So, Team Wang Hu Zhong, huh?" Gingka said.

"Hold on, isn't Mei-Mei the substitute for the tournament?" Yu asked.

"Where's the fourth?" Tsubasa asked.

"Never mind." Chi-yun said. "We don't know where he is."

"He's not here right now." Mei-Mei said. "You'll meet him sooner or later."

"More importantly, you're Gingka right?" Dashian asked.

"Wait a minute. You know who I am?" Gingka asked.

"Who doesn't know you? You won the Battle Bladers Tournament." Ash said as if it was obvious.

"Your friend's right." Dashian said. "After you won the tournament, you became famous in China as well."

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Gingka said.

"There must be Bladers all over the world who wants to battle you."

Gingka blushed in embarrassment. "Oh go on now."

"However, you won't get a chance to face them." The whole Gan Gan Galaxy are confused. "The fact is, the ones to win the first round and battle the rest of the world will be us, Team Wang Hu Zhong!"

Gan Gan Galaxy were shocked. "What did you say!?" Masamune exclaimed.

"You've all seen our various training techniques. You must be impressed with them. After seeing that, do you really think you can win against us?"

"Of course! No problem!" Gingka said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Masamune asked.

"You aren't the ones who've been putting on long hours. All Bladers work hard to grow stronger every day. That's what we do."

"A good work ethic will never let you down. If you think you can walk all over us, you got another thing coming pal!"

"You got passion, I'll give you that." Dashian said. "Well then Gingka. Why don't you join me in my training?" Gingka was confused. "You can show me the results of the long hours you've spoken of."

"Bring it on!" Gingka said. "Lets do this!"

"Gingka." Madoka said.

"Don't be foolish Gingka!" Ash said. "Only idiots would do something that foolish."

"Me too!" Masamune said. "I'll do it too!"

"Masamune calm down." Madoka said.

"Of course Masamune is this dumb as well." Ash said.

Gingka changed into a Beylin Temple gee. "What's the scoop? How do I look?" Gingka asked.

"Hey! Why don't I get a uniform?" Masamune complained.

"Could be worse." Yu said. "Could be a kilt."

"No Pandas and no uniform!" Masamune changed into a gee as well.

Dashian is holding a staff with a weight on top. He put the weight part in front of the group. "A powerful launch requires good arm strength. This training is used to gain that strength." He said while spinning the staff. "Being able to control this weighted staff makes one a true Blader." Once again, he put the weight part in front of Gingka and Masamune.

"That looks like a lot of fun!" Gingka said.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Masamune said. They walked to the other staffs. "So many to choose." They picked one each struggling to hold them up. Madoka, Yu and Ash sweatdropped. Both Bladers trembled back and forth. They went to separate directions and are heading straight to each other. "Watch where you're going!"

"You watch where you're going!" They ran into each other and fell back.

Madoka and Yu still sweatdropped while Tsubasa and Ash face-palmed.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Madoka said sarcastically.

"Idiots." Ash said faceplaming.

* * *

They are now in a room with a pool with logs on the water and targets.

"A steady launch requires a keen sense of balance. So being able to launch accurately while crossing these floating logs makes one a true Blader." He jumped from log to log and launched his Bey on all four of the targets.

"We should be able to do this no problem!" Gingka said.

"Easy as pie!" Masamune said. Both Bladers jumped from log to log.

"Let it rip!" Both launched their Beys each with one target.

"Yeah!" Gingka jumped in excitement.

"No sweat at all!" Suddenly, both Bladers lost their balance and fell into the water.

Once again Yu and Madoka sweatdropped while Ash and Tsubasa face-palmed.

"Yeah. Great." Madoka said.

"They're doing this just to prove a point." Ash said. "What little kids. Are you hearing this Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu answered in Ash's bag.

"Actually, hitting the target on your very first try is very impressive." Dashian said. "Well done Gingka."

"That's true!" Gingka said.

"Hey buddy! I hit it to you know!" Masamune said irritated.

* * *

The group are now in a stone room with torches and wooden dummies.

"If you cannot launch accurately from any position, you will never know the feeling of victory." He ran ahead, dodging the punches the dummies are giving. At the end, he launched his Bey at the target, making the dummies stop. "Being able to launch accurately while dodging the wooden dummies attacks makes one a true Blader."

"If it's just dodging, then I can do that." Gindka said nervously.

"No sweat." Masamune said also nervous. The two ran only to be punched each by a dummy making them fall back.

"Are you guys conscious?" Madoka asked.

* * *

Gingka and Masamune are training their butts off proving Dashian wrong from balancing on top of bamboo trees to the pressure of a waterfall.

"No problem." Gingka said. "I can keep going."

"Hey. Are you two alright?" Madoka asked.

"What were you guys thinking taking this thing seriously?" Yu asked.

"They've been training here for a long time." Tsubasa said. "Of course they're better at those tests."

"I swear, it's like putting up with little sibblings." Ash said.

"You're right. They have the advantage." Gingka said. "But we still shoud have done much better."

"Absolutely right!" Masamune said.

"I was surprised." They turned to see Dashain walking towards them. "That you were able to do as good as you did. You are definitely worthy to be the Battle Bladers Champion Gingka."

"Aw. What a nice thing to say." Gingka said.

"I'm still here! Hello!" Masamune said.

"No really." Dashian said. "Being able to do those things on your first try is truly impressive Gingka."

"What? Am I invisible or did you lose your glasses?"

"I know you must be tired. How about hanging with me a little bit longer Gingka?"

Gingka was confused. "Okay, but to do what exactly?"

"To do battle with me." Gingka and Masamune were shocked. "I heard you were exempted from the qualifying round, so you didn't battle at all. I think it would be a good opportunity for you to get back into the spirit of competition."

"Yeah!" Gingka said while standing up. "I've been waiting to hear those words! I'd love to battle! It's on Dashian!"

"Okay. It's decided then. I'm honored to get this chance to battle the Battle Bladers Champion."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Masamune was thinking about something.

* * *

The group then went to the Beyblade field with Gingka and Dashian opposite sides of each other.

"Are you ready to begin Gingka?" Dashian asked.

"Yeah! I was born ready!" Gingka answered.

"I want to battle too!" Masamune complained.

Dashian revealed his Bey in a formation. "This is my Bey. Rock Zurafa."

"Rock Zurafa?" Gingka asked.

"Even if this is a practice match, I'm not going to hold back!"

"Sounds good to me! I'm gonna give it all I got too!"

"3 . . ."

"2 . . ."

"1 . . ."

"Let it rip!" Both Bladers lauched their Beys.

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus hit Zarafa. "All right! Hit him with a string of attacks!" Pegasus then sent a barrage of attacks.

"Looking good Gingka!" Yu said.

"Keep it up now!" Madoka said.

"Heads up Dashian!" Pegasus pushed Zarafa to the edge of the field and charged to it. "You won't escape!"

"Keep pushing it until it is a Stadium Out Gingka!" Yu said.

Dashian smirked and did a up kick. "Quillan Ascention!" Zarafa escaped Pegasus and went up the sky. "Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Flash!" Zarafa dived down and hit Pegasus.

"What! No way! Not yet!"

"Yo Gingka!" Tsubasa said. "Keep your eyes open!"

"Counterattack now Pegasus!" Pegasus once again sent a barrage of attacks at Zarafa. "That's all? With attacks like that, you will never defeat Pegasus!"

"Well now." Yu said. "The leader of Wang Hu Zhong isn't anything to worry about after all."

"It doesn't look like the training they did has helped them at all." Madoka said.

"But don't you think something's seems strange?" Masamune asked. Madoka and Yu were confused.

"Strange? But what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure actually. But it's definitely wierd. Pegasus has been attacking since the beginning of the battle, but Dashian's Bey doesn't look like it's slowed at all."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I noticed it too Masamune. I don't know why though."

"I don't get it!" Tsubasa said. "What's going on here?"

"Does this mean Pegasus's attacks aren't doing any damage at all?" Yu asked.

"Rock Zurafa definitely looks like a Defense type Bey, but there's no way it can take so many attacks without getting damaged." She looked at her laptop and was shocked. "What's this?" The others looked on too. "The wings on its Spin Track is made of rubber! That's how it's taking in the damage from Pegasus's attacks!"

"So that's what's happening!" Tsubasa said.

"So that's why it's not slowing down at all!" Yu said.

"And on the other hand-" Masamune began.

"Pegasus's stamina is running out!" Ash finished.

"Pegasus!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Rock Zarafa! Strong Arm Barrage!" Zarafa sent barrage of attacks on Pegasus as Dashian threw punches and kicks.

"Pegasus!"

"I don't like this!" Yu said.

"Get out of there Gingka!" Madoka said.

"What's the problem Gingka?" Dashian asked. "It's funny. I thought you had a lot more power in you than this."

"And you were right!" Gingka said. "This battle is just getting started!"

"If that's the case, lets see what you've got. Don't hold back on my account."

"Well since you asked, Pegasus!" Zarafa is still giving barrage attacks on Pegasus.

'This is weird.' Masamune thought. 'Why isn't he using a finishing move to end it? It's almost like he's waiting for something.'

Ash also thought the same thing until realization hit him.

"Come on!" Dashian said. "You're not gonna disappoint me, are you Gingka?"

"Masamune!" Masamune turned to Ash. "I know what Dashian's waiting for! He waiting for-"

"Go go! Special Move!" Pegasus spun around while glowing blue. It exploded onto the field. Masamune realized what Ash is trying to tell him. "Star Booster Attack!"

"Yes!" Yu said.

"Go for it!" Madoka said. Chi-yun and Mei-Mei smirked.

"Let it rip!" Ash and Masamune launched their Beys.

"Masamune! Ash!" Madoka exclaimed.

"What now!" Gingka exclaimed. Dashian was displeased.

"Go now! Go Striker!" Striker head for the field.

"You too Zekrom!" Zekrom head for the field with Striker. Before Gingka's and Dashian's attacks collided, Zekrom and Striker got in the middle causing an explosion. A pillar of light was sent into the sky. The light died down to reveal only Zekrom Bey still spinning while the others were out

"What! What do you two think you're doing!" Gingka yelled at Ash and Masamune.

"Chill out." Masamune said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "We wanted to get in on the quick battle too."

"But that's nuts!" Gingka said.

"You didn't mind, did you Dashian?" Masamune asked as Dashian took Zarafa.

"Interesting." Dashian said. "You really are an interesting bunch. Now I'm very much looking for the first round." He, Chi-yun, and Mei-Mei walked away leaving Gan Gan Galaxy stunned.

* * *

The group are now back to the mountainous path.

"Are you completely out of your mind!" Masamune scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Gingka asked.

"You were about to show the enemy your best move before the competition!" Ash also scolded.

"What?"

"First we thought it was weird that he was only complimenting you." Masamune said.

Ash nodded. "Right. It was rude and goofy, but after sucking up to you, he got you to agree a battle with him so he can see your Special Move. Know what I mean?"

"I get it!" Madoka said. "Thanks to Ash and Masamune, the Chinese team still doesn't know about the destructive power of the Star Booster Attack!"

"You're right!" Gingka said turning back to the temple.

"So we went to do some snooping on the enemy, but we were the ones who secrets are almost spilled." Tsubasa said.

"I nearly blew it. I got too excited because I haven't battled for so long."

"Well I just hope you learned your lesson." Masamune said.

"Good job figuring out what was going on Ash and Masamune." Yu said.

"Of course." Ash said. "I'm not stupid."

"Well if you're gonna be the new #1 guy, you're gonna have to keep your eyes open." Madoka and Yu sweatdropped.

"But at least now we know something about Zurafa's abilities." Madoka said.

"A Bey that can absorb repeated attacks, huh?" Tsubasa said. "He's a strong one."

"That's no big deal!" Gingka said. "The stronger the opponent is, the more pumped up we get, right?" Gingka was filled with excitement. "Why can't it start sooner? Bring it on! Because we are gonna hit them with everyting we've got!"

"Yeah!" The rest of Gan Gan Galaxy cheered.

On the stairsteps, Dashian, Chi-yun and Mei-Mei are watching on.

Ash turned to Masamune. 'I guess Masamune's not as stupid as I thought.' He thought.

* * *

 **Back at the hotel (Let's just said it rained and they got soaked)**

"Man we got soaked we better change before we get sick guys" Makoka said as they went off to change.

The rooms were, Madoka has her own room, Ginkga,Masamune and Yu share a room and Tsubasa and Ash share a room here too.

"I just remembered I can't believe Ash knocked all of us out today! No fair!" Masamune complained after they meet up in Ash's and Tsubasa's shared room all if them in comfier clothes.

"How did you do that Ash?" Everyone asked the boy who they finally noticed was shivering while sitting on his bed with Tsubasa.

"That's all YOU'RE GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! SHUT UP" Ash yelled closing his eyes.

"Geez I was just ranting" Masamune said.

"How did you do that Ash?" Tsubasa asked him.

"Well if you didn't notice I has Zeckrom use Fusion Bolt" Ash said lying down on his bed.

"You did? We didn't hear anything though" Ginkga said

"I don't have to shout it out like you guys do, my pokemon and I understand each other so we understand what the other wants to do. It's kinda hard for me to explain" Ash said petting Pikachu making him Cha in content.

"What's up with you anyways you've been out of it all day" Masamune asks.

"It's nothing... Just a headache and I'm tired" Ash sighed.

"If you say so" Masamune says.

"I'm gonna call it a night see you guys tomorrow. Night guys" Madoka says leaving the room with everybody but Tsubasa following.

* * *

 **After everyone left**

Tsubasa laid a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash got up from his bed and turned to Tsubasa.

"What's up Tsubasa?" Ash asked.

"I like to talk to you about something." Tsubasa said.

"Okay. Shoot." Ash said

"I noticed that you barely talked, slowly eating the Chinese food, seem sick, and you're always deep in thought. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's I said earlier nothing you need to worry about" Ash said

Tsubasa smiled. "Come on. You can tell me. I'm not stupid like Gingka or Masamune."

Ash chuckled. The smile turned to a frown. "Well. I don't know why I keep thinking about it, I just do."

"What were you thinking about?" Tsubasa asked.

"I had a strange dream last night on the plane." Ash said

"What was it about?" Tsubasa

"Let's just say that there is going to be a whole bunch of trouble this tournament. I almost died during it too supposably but I don't know I woke but before I was hit"

"That was a strange dream. Seems more like a nightmare"

"That's the problem. My instincts told me it was just a dream, but my heart says that it was a vision. I can't decide which one is right."

"Vision?" Tsubasa asked

"Yeah as and Aura prince I get visions of the future in something bad will happen or if it's meant to be. I can usually tell the difference but I don't know right now. Usually they only happen in my world this is the first time I've had one here." Ash explained

Tsubasa patted Ash's back. "Don't worry. You'll find the answer."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Tsubasa. I'm tired night"

"Night" Tsubasa said as he headed off to his own bed and the 2 were soon sound asleep.


	8. The Struggles

**I'm so sorry guys! I've been gone busy with school and who knew my 8th grade year would be the one where I struggle, I can't imagine high school now. My math teacher gives us homework every single day and my teachers think its WONDERFUL to but projects on top of us, give us a week to do them and... Let's just get started.**

* * *

In the Chinese hotel where Team Gan Gan Galaxy Gingka was walking across the lobby yawning and saw Yu. "Oh. Hey buddy."

"Oh. Good morning Gingki." Yu said. "Hey. What are we gonna do today? Where are we gonna go?" He asked while holding a pamphlet.

"That's a good question!"

"We didn't come here for sight-seeing, you know?" Tsubasa said to the two

"Hey guys!" Masamune said coming to the group of 3 boys. "Okay. So where are we gonna go today?! What're we doing?! I'm so excited!"

"You too, huh?" Tsubasa said exasperated.

"You guys!" Madoka appeared past Masamune with her laptop in hand as they all sat on the couch. "It's here! It's here!"

"What's here?" Tsubasa asked as Gingka and Masamune moved to sit down.

"An e-mail from the WBBA headquarters!" Madoka put her laptop down on the table and clicked the envelop icon. The mail opened as a video mail with Director Ryo in front.

"Good morning everyone!" Ryo said. "It is I! Yes! The Immor-" Hikaru stepped in front.

"Right. Okay, thanks." Hikaru said. "Listen up people! I need to explain the rules of the Beyblade World Championships which starts soon!"

"Come to think of it, we still don't know what the rules are." Gingka said.

"Who cares!" Masamune said. "We just have to win! We can take them all down!"

"We can't do that if we don't know what the rules are, knucklehead!" Tsubasa said.

Masamune got irritated. "Why you-"

"The battle will consist of three one-on-one matches, Advance Guard, Second-in-Command, and Commander. Who compete and in the order they do it in is up to each team. The first team to win two matches win the battle." Hikaru said.

"Cool. Two out of three series." Tsubasa said.

"Easy! Like I said, we just have to win them all!" Masamune said.

Ryo then got in the screen. "In the World Championships if you lose you're out, period. You're done. Wang Hu Zhong is strong, but I'm counting on you to not be defeated in the first round! You got it?!"

"I'm not gonna lose." Gingka said.

"Me neither." Masamune said. "Until I become Number 1, I'll win, win and keep winning!"

"You do remember that you are a substitute, right?" Tsubasa said.

Masamune slumped down. "Don't remind me."

"Now get in there and kicked some blade! That is all!" Ryo said.

Hikaru returned to the screen. "Yeah." The video then went down leaving the team sweat-dropped and some freaked out.

"Obviously, Gingka's dad isn't cut out for a normal every day management job, not at all." Madoka said.

"You got that right." The team agreed said.

"I think I'm gonna agree with everyone here." Gingka said sighing at his dad's antics.

"Ahem. Moving on." Tsubasa said. "We have to think of a strategy for the upcoming battle."

"Easy! Like I said, we just have to win! Win big time!" Masamune said. "And I'll be the Commander!"

"Huh!?" Everybody exclaimed.

"You can't decide that yourself." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa's right." Madoka said. "We have no idea in what order Wang Hu Zhong will be. Plus you're a substitute, remember? We don't know if you can get to battle in this round."

Masamune slumped again. "Do you always have to ruin my fun?! And plus, I think Dashan will be the Commander since he's the leader."

"Look. You can't assume anything." Tsubasa said.

"Now that you mention it, who is our leader anyway?" Yu asked. The group turned to Yu.

"Okay. I'll do it." Masamune said.

"Huh!? Masamune!" The rest of the team exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about that." Yu said.

"What are you saying!?" Masamune said.

"I think Yu's right." Madoka said. "I don't think you can be the leader."

"What?!"

"It's like Tsubasa said. You're too reckless in battle. That's why you're a substitute now. You were too reckless and lost against Tsubasa in the Qualifier's Tournament. You just charge at your opponent without thinking."

"I am not reckless! Plus, at least I'm a better substitute like Yu!"

"I am not a substitute!" Yu protested. "I am the Super-Great-Number 1 sub, that's what I am!"

"In other words you're a super-great-sub among subs."

Yu got really irritated and started to walk out. "I'm outta here."

Gingka stood up. "Hold up Yu. Lets just get back to figuring out our battle order, okay?"

"Right!" Masamune said. "And making me the Commander!"

"I told you. We haven't decided on to letting you battle or not." Tsubasa said.

"He's right Masamune." Gingka said.

"Oh, come on! Please!" Masamune pleaded.

"We'll think about it. Who knows? Maybe we'll decide that me, Ash and Tsubasa will battle."

"Oh no! I'm gonna battle as the Commander!"

"You know. If either of us won both battles, then you won't be able to battle." Madoka said.

"What?!"

"Same thing if we have both loses."

"Then one of you will have to win" Masamune pointed to Tsubasa. "and the other one will have to lose!" He then pointed to Gingka.

"Get over yourself buddy!" Gingka said. "If you wanna make sure you battle then be the Advance Guard!"

"I'm the Number 1 Blader! I should be battling the Commander!"

Madoka stood up. "Do you think Dashan will be the Advance Guard?"

"Winning the first match stops the opponent in their tracks. Sending their strongest first could be their strategy."

"Or maybe they want us to think that it is." Tsubasa said.

"If we keep thinking about it then we'll never decide on anything!" Masamune said. "The Advance Guard can be have to win! The Second in Command will be Gingka! You lose! And as Commander I'll finish it!"

"Is that even a real strategy?! Gingka countered.

"Hey. I got an idea." Yu said. "I'll compete."

Masamune turned to Yu. "The sub doesn't compete!"

"Hey! You're a sub too! You shouldn't compete!" Yu turned around crossing his arms. "I am so outta here."

"Wait Yu." Madoka said. She then turned to Gingka and Masamune. "Come on you guys! Chill out! This meeting is over!"

"You guys are so loud my ears are ringing, my head hurts and I'm really tired. What happened?" A voice said out of the blue making everyone turn around to a dark hallway.

"Ash! What's wrong with you?" Tsubasa asked as he walked to to the boy as he leaned against the wall

"Fine."

"How much did you hear?" Madoka asked as everyone stopped getting mad for a second to check on their fellow teammate

"Everything."

"What do you think things will go?"

"I've seen lots of battlers in my world that saves their strongest Pokémon for last. So it wouldn't surprise me if they save Dashan for last." Ash said as Pikachu ran into his arms. He turned to Pikachu. "Do you agree with me buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding.

"Okay then you can sort this out!" Masamune said pointing his finger at Ash

"I don't think tha-"

"I'll be commander, you and Gingka can be backup!" He exclaimed

"Hey! You know what I'm out of here like I was about to do before" Yu said

"Whatever I'm out till I'm commander!" Masamune exclaimed

"Come on you guys! Chill out! This meeting is over! NOW!" Madoka yelled

"Wait Madoka." The rest of the team turned to the sickly boy. "One more thing first. Masamune if you keep acting like a spoiled child then you'll won't get a chance to battle at all."

"What?!" Masamune exclaimed. "Who are you calling a 'spoiled child'?!

"That's enough!" Madoka yelled. "Now this meeting's over!"

"Huh?!" The guys exclaimed.

"Everyone go and cool off!"

"But Madoka, lets not-" Gingka began.

"Did you hear me or what?! This meeting is over! OVER RIGHT NOW!" Gingka and Masamune then ran out the building. "Unbelievable." Yu then lightly poked her on the arm. "What now?"

"The leader." Yu said.

Madoka blushed. "Huh? Are you talking about me? No, no, no, no, no. The Supporter being the leader has never been done before. Anyways, I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya!" She then ran past Yu, Ash and Tsubasa.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To Beylin Temple! If we don't know who the third Blader is we won't be able to figure out our strategy, right? Catch ya later! Bye!" Madoka then ran out the entrance.

"She's got a good point." Ash said tiredly.

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. Until we get the information we need, I suggest we relax. Especially you Ash, take it easy"

"Can we go sight-seeing now?" Yu asked.

"Why not?" Tsubasa turned to Ash and Pikachu. "Wanna come along? Well if you feel up to it anyways"

Ash turned to Pikachu. "What do you think buddy? Wanna go sight-seeing with me, Yu and Tsubasa?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"One thing though we have to make sure you aren't too sick."

"Wha!?" But it was too late before a cool hand was on his head and Ash sighed in content making Pikachu laugh.

"Well it isn't too bad. Just don't get too sick during this trip okay"

Ash nodded "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!." Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder as the three left the building.

* * *

 **At the Temple**

"Aw, why did I say it?!" Madoka complained as she got to Beylin Temple. She then saw Mei-Mei and some other Beylin warriors training. "What should I do? I'm glad that I made it here, but I don't think they'll tell me what I want to know so easily."

Unfortunately for Madoka, Mei-Mei heard the faint whisper and turned to Madoka's direction. "Who's there!?" She then sent a sound wave at the wall forcing Madoka to come out and fell. "Wait a sec! Madoka?"

Madoka turned to her. "Hey. How's it going?"

Mei-Mei brought Madoka to a small cafeteria. "Chi-Yun. Looks like we have a party-crasher."

"Does that mean I'm an unwanted guest?" Madoka asked. "What do you do with unwanted guests?"

"Good question. Because there's another one here." Madoka turned to see Chi-Yun and Gingka sitting.

Gingka stood up. "Madoka! What are you doing here?"

"Gingka?! You first!" Madoka said.

"Well, I want to find out about the third Blader." Gingka turned to Chi-Yun. "Now. Please introduce me."

"I can't do that." Chi-Yun said.

"Why not? Is he a secret weapon?"

Chi-Yun shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"That's not it." Mei-Mei said.

"To be honest. He doesn't come here."

* * *

 **With Masamune**

Masamune was walking with a box full of Chinese food. "Those guys. What's wrong with being the leader anyway?" He then remembered what Ash said at the hotel. "That Ash. I'll show him that I'm not reckless and who's really the spoiled child."

Masamune then went wide eyed at a wide building. "Check it out! This is a Beypark, isn't it? Yeah!" He then ran inside. The other Bladers looked at Masamune strangely. "Lemme in it!"

"Uh, okay." One Blader stepped up.

"Yeah!" Masamune turned to the Blader.

"You're not from around here, aren't you? I'm not going easy on ya just because you're a tourist."

"Fine! And I won't go easy on you!" Masamune said as he and the other Blader got ready.

"Let it rip!" Both of them released their Beys. Masamune easily defeated him and some others and some more others.

"Oh yeah! My first win in China!"

"You're crazy strong!" One of the defeated Bladers said.

"Who's my next victim."

"Let it rip!" A Bey was launched and hit Striker on the top sending it flying. Striker then went back to Masamune.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The Bey went back to its Blader who has bluish-grey eyes under sunglasses and has reddish-brown hair and a tanned skin-tone. He wears a teal shirt with yellow crests on the shoulders and his shirt also has buttons on it. Under the shirt is a black shirt. He also wears dark blue wrist bands. He wears a brown belt with yellow ovals on it. He also wears a blue belt on top of that. He wears white pants and black shiny boots. Behind him were a few girls going ga-ga over him.

"That was so cool!" One of the girls said.

"I know. I know." The guy said. "Pretty impressive, isn't it? I'm definitely the strongest Blader, huh?"

"Amazing."

"Come on girls. Lets roll."

"Okay." The three girls said walking with the guy.

"Not so fast buddy!" Masamune said making the four stop. "You can't just take off like that! You have to battle me for real!"

"Don't sweat it dude. My girls just want to see me flexing my Beyblading muscle."

"Uh-huh." The girls nodded.

"So, you know. Later." The four then walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" Masamune yelled. He ran after them and got in front of the four. "You can't just walk away after butting in and sending my Striker flying! We have to have a real battle!"

"Wow. You sure are an annoying kid." The guy said. "You have absolutely no idea who I am, don't you?" He took his sunglasses off.

"It's Chao Xin!" Some little kids appeared and ran past Masamune to Chao Xin.

"Whoa. Chill. There's enough Chao Xin to go around." Chao Xin said.

Masamune got on his knees after falling to the ground. "So he's a Chinese singing idol or something?"

"Don't think so." One kid said.

"He's the best Blader ever." Another one said.

"He's a member of Wang Hu Zhong." Another one said.

"Huh? Wang Hu Zhong?" Masamune got into a sitting position. "Lets see. So that means." He then stood up. "You're the Chinese team's third Blader, right?"

"Yeah." Chao Xin and the kids said.

"I'm Japan's Commander. 'Cause I'm the Number 1 Blader, Masamune Kadoya." He then pointed. "Lets battle Chao Xin!"

"No thanks man." Chao Xin said. Masamune sweat-dropped. "Okay. Time to leave the little dude alone. Lets get something cool to drink."

"Lets go!" The girls said and walked with Chao Xin.

"Hey! Where're you going!?"

The four went to a stand. "Hey there kids." The lady behind the stand said.

"Okay everyone. Drinks are on me." Chao Xin got a bottle of drink and turned to Masamune. "Hey bud, don't sweat it. It's just that like winning against you have no meaning, you know?"

"What did you say?!" Masamune exclaimed and ran to them. "I would be the winner! Me! Me! Me!" Chao Xin then poured the orange soda on Masamune's head.

"Time to cool off dude."

"You can't do that to me!" Masamune shook the soda off.

"So doesn't your team have anyone more chilled than you?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but there's a guy who hates losing, a real downer, a bratty little kid, and a mysterious guy who criticizes me at times."

"Criticizing you? By the way you said that, I'm assuming that he's a way more mature than you. I don't blame him."

"Stop that!"

"Whatever dude. Maybe I should sit this one out and just hang with my friends. What do you think?"

"Chao Xin. You're not going to battle?" The girls asked.

"If the opponents are lame then it will be just too boring, you know? Although, I might just wanna face the criticizer one."

"Are you serious?! Just what the World Championships are to you?" Masamune asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me! What is Beyblade to you?"

"Uh. Well buddy, you know, I never thought about it before, the outfits are cool and the chicks dig me."

"What are you saying?! Is that what it is all about for you?"

"Whoa. He's scary." The girls said.

"Why are you taking it so seriously?" Chao Xin asked. "That's so uncool."

"No it's not!" Masamune yelled. "Beyblade is the clashing of two spirits! It's a true battle!"

"I'm not really following you. It's making my head hurt. Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Oh no! Are you alright Chao Xin?" The girls asked worriedly.

"Come on!" Masamune yelled.

"Chao Xin!" Chao Xin looked behind Masamune as Masamune turned to see Dashan.

"Dashan!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Dashan." Masamune said.

"Whether or not you participate is decided by the leader! Me! I don't care if you're bored or your head hurts, you're gonna battle with him now!" Dashan said.

"Huh?" Everybody else exclaimed.

"Or are you afraid of looking uncool if you lose to him?"

"As if." Chao Xin said. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then get in there and battle! If you don't then it looks like you're running away from an opponent!"

"I'm not running anywhere!"

"So what will you do?"

"Okay. Fine. But if I win against him then you will have to like let me sit out of the World Championships."

"So does this mean you've agreed to battle me?" Masamune asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice, don't I? But this stadium is much too lame for me. The most awesome stage for me is-" Chao Xin pointed to the Great Wall of China. "there!"

* * *

 **Back at Beylin Temple . . .**

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked. "You don't know Chao Xin's true strength?"

"No one has ever seen Chao Xin fight real hard using everything he's got." Mei-Mei said.

"Then how was he able to become a part of the team then?" Gingka asked.

"Chao Xin." Mei-Mei growled.

"Even though he was clearly not giving it his all, he won against Mei-Mei." Chi-Yun said.

Both Gingka and Madoka went wide eyed. "Against Mei-Mei!" Madoka exclaimed.

"You've seen Mei-Mei's amazing power, right?"

"But Chao Xin is much much stronger than I am." Mei-Mei said.

"However, he has never battled Dashan or me, Chi-Yun, ever before. He has never even took part of our group training. He's incredibly strong and he has talent, but Chi-Yun does not approve of him. Not at all."

"Does he use unfair tactics or something?" Gingka asked.

"That's not it."

"It's just that Chao Xin is-" Mei-Mei began.

"Chao Xin is-" Gingka and Madoka said.

"Well, flashy." Chi-Yun finished.

* * *

 **At the Great Wall of China . . .**

A bunch of girls screeched in excitement screaming Chao Xin's name. Chao Xin waved at them.

"I won't let you waste any more time!" Masamune said getting ready. "Lets do this Chao Xin!"

"Whoa. Just chill out dude." Chao Xin said taking out his Bey. "My Virgo is gonna sent your Bey for a run buddy."

"Yay! Chao Xin!" The girls screamed. Masamune growled.

At one of the pillars of the great wall Ash, Pikachu on shoulder, Yu and Tsubasa were on top of it enjoying the view. "Wow. Can you believe this awesome view?" Yu said.

"That's why we came here, you know." Tsubasa said.

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Do you like the awesome view too buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Well Madoka told us to go cool off somewhere." Yu said. "But you know the team isn't really sticking together I don't think."

"You don't do ya?" Tsubasa said.

"All I know is that it feels great here right now" Ash said as he basked in the cold sent by the wind.

Yu then noticed something. "Hey look! Check that out! Looks like Masamune is right over there!"

"Huh?" Ash and Tsubasa turned to see Masamune and Chao Xin getting ready to battle.

"Is he battling?" Tsubasa asked.

"Looks like it. Idiot" Ash said face palming.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .!" Masamune and Chao Xin counted.

"Let it-" The girls began.

"Rip!" Both Bladers released their Beys. The two clashed creating a small explosion. Virgo got pushed back, but then charged again.

"Go now! Go Striker!" Striker then charged.

"You don't have to go anywhere Virgo." Virgo moved to the left letting Striker go past.

"Move it Striker!" Striker hit the wall and moved to its right.

"Ha. A reckless Attack-type, huh?" Chao Xin said. "No worries. I'll take care of it."

"Watch me send that Stamina-type Virgo flying to the other side of that wall!" Masamune said. "Now! Go! Go! Go!" Striker charged in. Chao Xin did a stance and Virgo moved slightly to its right. Striker made contact but the spin by Virgo pushed it away. Masamune was flabbergasted. Striker then hit the wall creating an explosion and got sent back.

"So you know. Your Bey is gonna sleep out." Chao Xin said. "Keep up with those useless attacks little buddy and, eventually, you'll use up all of your power and sleep out. A bit of a drag for you." He then chuckled. "So uncool."

"Ahhh! 'Uncool'! That's the worst!" The girls said.

"Do you guys share one brain or something?!" Masamune yelled to the girls and turned back to Chao Xin. "Before that happens, I'll send Virgo flying!"

"Don't bother!" Chao Xin said. "Your attacks won't even put a dent on Virgo. Trust me." He then ran across the edge.

"Wait!" Masamune then also ran across his edge.

"Don't go Chao Xin!" The girls said.

Masamune caught up with Chao Xin. "You're not going anywhere! Come on Striker!" Striker then tried to catch Virgo.

"I told ya. It's not gonna work dude." Chao Xin said.

"Yes it will! 'Cause I'll keep trying until I get ya!"

"It looks like Masamune is having a bit of a hard time." Yu said.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said. "Virgo keeps changing its position at the same time as keeping up a perfect defense. The way its going, it will be difficult to land an attack. That is if he keeps using the same tricks."

"That's what I was afraid of." Ash said. "He's becoming hot-headed again."

"But I've noticed that Masamune often changes his moves suddenly in the middle of a battle, you know." Yu said.

"Does he ever think things through?" Tsubasa asked.

"Dunno. Maybe it's in his wild nature."

"I think he's becoming too wild and needs to be tamed." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said agreeing with Ash.

"No matter what happens I will hit you!" Masamune yelled.

"I am tired of telling you it's useless." Chao Xin said.

"And I'm tired of listening! Go Striker!" Striker disappeared and appeared in front of Virgo and hit the Bey and does it again.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Yu said.

"But then, an attack of that strength-"

"Now we're cookin'!" Masamune said. "How'd you like that hit?"

"But it didn't do anything!" Chao Xin said.

"The next one will finish it!" Striker disappeared again and appeared in front of Virgo again and hit it over and over, but all those hits were deflected and Striker always got pushed away. "Ugh! Not again!"

"What was that you were saying about finishing it?" Chao Xin asked.

"What just happened?" Yu asked.

"Virgo's circular Fusion Wheel has the ability to fend off attacks." Tsubasa said. "However, I don't think it's the only reason why it can dodge Striker's attacks."

Striker tried to hit Virgo again and got pushed away once again. "I get it! It's the circular motion!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes! Virgo itself is moving in a circle! And pushing aside Striker's power! That movement is . . . called Tai Chi!"

"Tai Chi, huh?" Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Striker! Move faster! Hit Virgo with everything you've got! Go! Go! Go!" Striker then dashed past and in front of Virgo.

"Fierce Lady Flash!" Virgo span real fast then a image of a female Chinese martial artist appeared. Striker charged for Virgo, but Virgo once again pushed Striker back into the wall and sent flying.

"Urgg! Okay, so you didn't Sleep Out. Maybe I'll go for a Stadium Out instead!" Chao Xin said.

"Striker! You can't let something like that end it!" Striker then landed back on the wall still spinning. "Yes!"

"That was annoying."

"How about attacking for a change instead of running away?!"

"Hmph. Probably just because I'd look totally uncool if I got all tight about it like you bud."

"I take it seriously! I will never lose to someone like you! If you won't attack then I'll just keep firing attacks nonstop! You can't really have a battle when your spirit isn't on fire now can you!?"

"I am so on fire!"

"No you're not! Attack me for real!"

"Getting serious about Beyblade? No way!"

"Stop goofing off! Striker!" Striker then continued forward. "Lets do it!" Striker charged and sent Virgo flying.

"Whoa. My Virgo wasn't able to dodge the attack." Ash, Pikachu, Tsubasa and Yu were also shocked. As soon as Virgo landed Striker hit it and sent it flying again. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"What's wrong? Why haven't you finished it yet?"

"What?" Chao Xin looked up to see Dashan standing on top of the wall in front of Ash, Pikachu, Tsubasa and Yu. "Dashan!"

"Dashan." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"If this goes on you will lose Chao Xin!" Dashan said.

Chao Xin stopped running. "I'm not choke and let that guy steal my thunder!"

Masamune stopped running as well. "Lets go Striker!" Striker hit Virgo again pushing it back. "Okay! Here we go! Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Lightning got on Striker's horn and charged.

"Here it comes! What'll you do!?" Dashan said.

"What else I'll do? Standing as half as cool I'll ever be!" Chao Xin said. Virgo stood up. "Virgo! Adamantine Hands!" Virgo stood its ground as Striker got on top of Virgo.

"See if you can handle my power at MAX!" Masamune said.

"No prob dude! There's nothing I can't deal with!" Striker pushed Virgo down further breaking the wall down. "Hold your ground Virgo!" Virgo is now pushed down further. "Oh no! Virgo!" An explosion was created making a piece of Masamune's edge break making Masamune fall down yelling.

"Masamune!" Ash, Yu and Tsubasa exclaimed.

Masamune got on his feet and climbed back up. "Come on! Let me back at it! Striker!"

"No way! Virgo!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Striker!" Masamune got on to his knees after seeing his Bey face down not spinning. "No."

Chao Xin jumped down and picked up the still spinning Virgo. "You're still getting on my nerves even when it's over." He then turned to Dashan. "I won, okay? Are you all warm and happy now?"

"The tournament is a day after tomorrow! Start training hard!" Dashan said.

"Say what? But we had a deal!"

"Chao Xin! You won today because you got lucky! One fatal misstep you and Virgo would have been the ones to fall!"

"Are you telling me I would have lost!?"

"In an official stadium things would have been different for you! If you would battle Masamune again in that stadium then you might lose to a substitute again!"

"What?" Chao Xin turned to Masamune. "You're the substitute!"

"He's a substitute! Japan's team has 2 subs!"

"2!? How is that possible?"

"The head of the World Championships made an exception! That's not the point!"

"Right! You said you were the Commander!" Chao Xin said to Masamune.

"What?! He did?!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't believe Masamune."

He jumped up next to Dashan as Pikachu jumped to Tsubasa. "Well he lied to you."

Chao Xin and Dashan turned to Ash. "He just likes to call himself anything that is considered the best or responsible when he's really not and just a reckless knucklehead who always charge at his opponents with raw power! In honesty we don't even know how we're going to do things. He's Number 1 alright! The Number 1 idiot!"

Masamune turned to Ash irritated. "Do you always have to criticize everything I do?!"

"Criticize? So you're the one he was talking about." Chao Xin said.

"The name's Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced. "And I'm a Blader just like you." He took Zekrom out to show Chao Xin that he is a Blader. "And I do tend to fight seriously with all my strength if I have to. You should too."

"He's right!" Dashan said. "That's something that you, even getting serious just for a minute, should know best of all!"

"Me? Serious? Sorry pals, but the word 'serious' just isn't in my vocabulary." Chao Xin then saw the intense looks on Dashan's and Ash's faces. "Fine. I'll compete. And I'll be serious, but as long as I get to face either Ash or this annoying guy."

"Hey!" Masamune yelled.

"It's like criticizer said he fights if he's needed to. I don't need to"

"Chao Xin!"

"whatever but one more condition!"

"Huh? What 'condition'?"

* * *

Ash, Pikachu on shoulder, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu went back to the hotel. Ash was still mad at Masamune for fibbing to Chao Xin. They found Gingka and Madoka, but they coughed from the dust coming from them.

"What gives you guys? Why are you covered in dust?" Gingka asked.

"Gingki! Wang Hu Zhong's third member use a Virgo, did you know that?" Yu said.

"And he uses Tai Chi techniques." Tsubasa said.

"Huh?" Gingka looked confused.

"And how do you know that?" Madoka asked.

"Because Masamune battled him and lost." Ash said as Masamune sat down.

"Huh? You lost!?" Gingka exclaimed.

"Not only that. Before the battle he called himself the Commander."

"You did!?"

Ash nodded. "And I am so disappointed in him for it."

"It's no big deal! I'm gonna wipe the stadium floor with him next time! In the real battle, I'll teach that fashion plate a lesson! Just watch me!" Masamune said.

"I don't there is a next time." Masamune turned to Ash. "This is exactly what I was talking about. You're too reckless. You use raw power to try and defeat your opponent. Luck was on Chao Xin's side that time, but if you keep charging head on you'll eventually lose."

Tsubasa nodded. "Which is why we have decided to not let you battle in this round."

"WHAT?!" Masamune yelled.

"We can't risk you being reckless if you battle Chao Xin again. You'll cost us the match." Ash said.

"Well if you put it that way, it kinda makes sense." Gingka said.

"What?!" Masamune turned to Gingka. "You're taking their side."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to agree with them. You are not battling this round. Unless something happens to one of us"

Madoka nodded. "That means Gingka, Ash and Tsubasa will battle."

"This so not fair!" Masamune slumped.

"Of course we don't know what order we'll battle them in." Tsubasa said. Then a 'beep' was heard in Madoka's laptop.

"Hold up! That was a call from the WBBA headquarters!" Madoka then opened the mail to see Ryo on the screen.

"Hello everyone! It is I! Yes! The one known as-" Hikaru got in front of Ryo.

"Listen up everyone. We've just received the order in which Wang Hu Zhong will compete." Hikaru said.

"Really already?" Madoka asked.

"The Advance Guard will be Chao Xin." Ryo said.

"What?!" Masamune said irritated.

"The Second-in-Command will be Chi-Yun. The Commander will be Dashan. Plus there is a message from Chao Xin for Ash and Masamune. Which is pretty strange. Hikaru?"

"Thank you. 'Hey Ash and annoying dude. One of you don't run away. In the battle I will calmly, brilliantly, and awesomely defeat you. Lets finish things quickly because I have a date afterwards.' Eww. Who is this guy?" Hikaru said.

"A date?" Gingka asked confused.

"Who does he think he is?! Who's running away?! Not me!" Masamune said.

"Masamune. I feel your fire, but you can't battle this round." Ash said. "I'll battle Chao Xin instead."

"Are you sure about that?" Tsubasa asked.

Ash nodded. "If Chao Xin wants to battle me, he'll get his wish. Plus I'm completely fine"

"Aw man!" Masamune slumped again.

"If it'll make you feel better Masamune, I'll avenge your loss."

Masamune perked up. "Really?" Ash nodded. "That makes me a little bit better. I'll feel more better if you get Chao Xin to get serious."

"I'll get him to be serious alright. He never saw any of my battles before so he doesn't know what I'm capable of. I'll take him down."

"Yeah! Go get him!" Gingka said. Ash nodded.

* * *

 **In Ash's and Tsubasa's Room**

"So are you really okay? You seem to be out of it last night and today."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just... I don't really know how to explain everything going on with me right now"

"Fine but as long as you're okay."

"Yeah don't worry about it already, mother"

"Okay, okay but when you find out about what's going remember you can tell me okay?"

"Yeah you'll be the first to know, I promise, night"

* * *

 **Done! Sorry guys but school ends tomorrow and 8th grade is a bit overwhelming right now so don't worry I'm not dead. How long has it been? feels like a year to me. I think I'm going to update during break if I don;t have any homework or get busy. Anyways thanks for sticking around. Follow Fav and REVIEW!**


	9. What's going on?

We find Masamune standing in the middle of a mountainous area thinking about his loss to Chao Xin and what he said. "You're still getting on my nerves even when it's over." But that's not the only reason why he was angry. The team had decided to drop him from battling in the round because they think his recklessness would cost them the match.

"I'll show them." Masamune said. "I'll keep training until they acknowledge me." He then brought Striker out ready to launch. "Let it rip!" He pulled on the rip cord releasing Striker and hit the tall rock obliterating it.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy except Ash and Pikachu are watching a battle with Chi-yun's Bey Lacerta in the middle of the battlefield and another Bey circling around it on a TV connected to Madoka's laptop.

"We have to pay attention to the wings on Lacerta's Spin Track because they increase its Attack power." Madoka said.

"So if you drop your guard, even for a moment, the great lizard will attack without mercy." Tsubasa said.

"Yes. And Rock Zarafa's strength comes from being able to absorb almost every attack." Madoka said with the scene change to Gingka and Dashan's battle.

"If an opponent see's a defensive position, winning will be really hard." Gingka said. "How can we break its defenses I wonder."

"The last one isn't that strong. It's a Virgo."

"But it isn't just an ordinary Virgo." Yu said. Everybody turned to him confused. "With an eternal sharp Performance Tip and an eternal defensive Spin Track, it appears to been highly customized."

"Coupled with Tai Chi, Chao Xin's skill is also quite impressive." Tsubasa said. "Even an head-on attack will be ordered off and won't do damage. Whoever battles him must be very careful."

"That's the type Masamune has the most difficulty with." Gingka said. "I don't know how Ash is gonna beat that."

"Yet they aren't even here for this meeting, aren't they?" Yu said. "Where are they anyway?"

"Ash is training for his battle against Chao Xin as we speak." Tsubasa said. "I also wonder what strategy he has in mind for this battle. I can see that kid getting sick right after the match" He continued sighing

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asked turning her head to him

"You haven't noticed?" Tsubasa asked

"Noticed what?" Yu asked "Ashy seems fine to me"

"He's tired and I'm pretty sure the rain got to him somehow" Tsubasa explained

"Then how did it not get to any of us?" Gingka asked

"Maybe he has a weak immune system?" Madoka spoke up

"Who know but for now I say we leave him be and see if he'll be fine on his own" Yu said

"Wherever he is" Tsubasa said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile we find Ash and Pikachu in a part area in the mountains.**

'Virgo's circular Fusion Wheel and can use Tai Chi to fend off reckless attacks.' Ash thought.

'Masamune had trouble dealing with that. So we better come up with a strategy that can give us the advantage.'

"Since we do know a bit why don't we use Chao Xin's tactics against him. That could work." He said as he turned to Pikachu with his new idea. "Help us train?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

Ash brought Zekrom out and attached it to the launcher. "Here's the deal Pikachu. You keep firing Thunderbolt while Zekrom tries to dodge like Virgo did with Striker. You got it?" Pikachu nodded. "Lets do this. Let it rip!" He launched Zekrom by pulling the rip cord and it began spinning.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at Zekrom which the latter dodged.

"Keep firing Pikachu! We need to get this down if we're gonna win this battle!" Pikachu kept using Thunderbolt again and again while Zekrom tries to dodge them all.

'We should give Reshiram some training too' Ash thought as he took out his other pokeballs while attaching his beyblade to his ripcord.

"Common out Gerninja!" ash called as the Pokemon popped out

"can you help us out when it comes to training reshiram?" he's asked as the said Pokemon nodded in confirmation as Ash launched his beyblade and Gerninja seemed to spar with it.

'I really need to figure this world out better when I get the chance' Ash thought as he watched but was jerked out of the way before he was met with a punch from his Lucario

'Master you seem to be slacking' Lucario commented getting into a stance as he prepared to strike his opponent

* * *

Back with Masamune . . .

Masamune destroyed another rock. "I need both Speed and Power to get better." He then looked at another rock. "Let it rip!" He launched Striker and hit the rock. "How do you like that!?" He then saw the rock still in one piece. "No way!" Suddenly a piece of the rock broke and rolled down. Then a pained scream was heard.

"Not good!" Masamune ran down to see who made the sound. "Hello!" He then saw a little old man sitting holding his stomach and ran to him. "Are you alright Gramps? Did that rock hit you?"

"M-my stomach." The old man groaned. "My stomach."

"Your stomach?! Did it hit your stomach?!"

"My stomach . . . is empty." Masamune gaped and sweatdropped.

Moments later . . .

A few empty bags and a box of food are on the ground while the old man was devouring another bag leaving Masamune still gaped holding a bottle of water.

"Uh . . . that was all of my food." Masamune said.

The old man finished the bag and dropped it. "Water."

"What!? Uh . . . here." Masamune handed the man the water. The old man drank and the bottle was empty in a few seconds.

"Now I feel much better."

"Good for you." The old man looked up. "I was worried because I thought that rock had hit you. Don't freak out on me like that Gramps!"

"I'm the one that freaked out."

"Huh?"

"What're you doing at a place like this?"

"Special Bey training, obviously! There's an opponent I want to beat more than anything."

"No kidding."

Moments later . . .

"So that's why you're practicing." The old man said.

"Yeah. Check it out." Masamune launched Striker at the same boulder, destroying it. The man clapped while Striker returned to Masamune. "Pretty sweet, huh."

"Quite good, I must say. Both your Speed and Power are most excellent."

"Aw, go on."

"However, that is quite meaningless."

Masamune gaped. "Wha- What did you say?! What do you understand about it?"

"It is you who understands nothing."

"Who? Me?"

The old man stroke his beard. He jumped down from the rock he was sitting on. "Follow me." He then walked. "I'll pay you back for feeding me."

Masamune ran to the man. "Where're we going?"

* * *

 **The two are in a middle of a bamboo forest.**

"First, I will teach you the most effective way to use your power." The old man said. He pointed towards a bamboo tree.

"Bamboo?" Masamune asked. "You want me to break bamboo instead of breaking rocks?"

"No. I do not." A leaf started to fall. "I think it's better for you to break this." The man caught the leaf.

"A leaf?" he stated in disbelief

* * *

 **Back at the city . . .**

A bunch of girls are surrounding Chao Xin asking for autographs.

"No pushing ladies." Chao Xin said. "There's plenty of me to go around." The girls are now saying that he is sweet/the best. "Of course I am. Everybody knows that."

"You are gonna win tomorrow for sure." One of the girls said.

Chao Xin then remembered the end of his battle with Masamune. 'Yeah. Like I'll get serious about Beyblade.' He thought. 'Me, show during the battle? No way.'

"What's the matter Chao Xin?" One of the girls asked snapping the guy back to reality.

"I can't wait to cheer you on at the big match tomorrow!" Another girl said.

"Sure. Come and watch. I'm totally gonna wipe the floor with him." Chao Xin said.

* * *

 **Back with Masamune . . .**

"A leaf!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Tell me youngster. Do you think you can shred this with your fist?" The old man asked.

"Heh . . . that's easy!" He turned. "Here I go!" He then swung his fists at the leaf, but it's not shredded. Masamune turned to the old man. "How's that?"

"Your reflexes are good, but I though I told you to shred the leaf."

"Huh? I- I know that. Take that!" He swung another fist at the leaf and another one and another, but it didn't look harmed. "Aww . . . what gives?"

"Even if you have the power to break a stone, a leaf will simply laugh at your waste of effort." The old man said. Masamune looked confused. "To shred a leaf you do not need great strength or power. You must focus your power at one point." He then shredded the leaf with one finger.

"Whoa! Okay, clue me in. Just who are you Gramps?"

"Who am I, you ask? I'm just a little old man passing through the forest. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sunset . . .

Masamune is now doing push ups. Who know how many he did.

"Focus your power my young friend." The old man said. "Try to visualize supporting your body with the tip of your fingers. Concentrate." Masamune fell to the ground.

* * *

A piece of bamboo tied to a string swung down. Masamune tried to stop it with his finger, but it failed and his finger got red in sore.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Masamune exclaimed in pain.

"You do not have to use so much power. If you are able to put it all into one point, you will be able to stop the bamboo with one finger." The old man said. "So, please try again."

Masamune stopped exclaiming and turned still looking determined. Masamune suddenly turned when a bamboo swung down and stopped it with his finger. "I did it!" He turned to the old man. "I did it Gramps!" He was suddenly then struck by many more bamboos.

The man laughed. "Don't get so excited young man. You must concentrate."

"Ow." Masamune looked back up. "Okay. What do we do next?"

'Improving so much in such a short time.' The old man thought. 'He's a talented one.'

"he is indeed" A voice came from nowhere making the 2 men to turn around to meet the mysterious figure

"Who are you!" Masamune exclaimed

"Me? Just an adviser. I'm sure you're "friend" is around here somewhere. But for now.." He trailed off as he threw 2 leafs in the air and launched his bey while punching one.

The leafs sliced and tore into threads as the figure walked away. Leaving the 2 people in question in shock.

"Who are you talking about! You don't know Ash!" He said worriedly

* * *

Night back at the hotel . . .

"I can't believe they haven't come back yet!" Madoka exclaimed. "Where are those two?"

"Ash is probably still training." Tsubasa said. "But we don't know where Masamune went. So we can't even begin to look for them."

"As long as they make it back in time for the match there's no problem, right?" Gingka said.

Madoka turned to the rest of the group. "I guess so, but-"

"Trust me. There's no way they would miss the match."

* * *

 **Back with Ash . . .**

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt. "Dodge it Zekrom!" Zekrom span out of the way, dodging the Thunderbolt almost exactly like how Virgo did. "That's it! Now use Electro Ball Pikachu!"

"Pika pika pika!" Pikachu created a ball of electricity from its tail.

"Go now Zekrom!"

"Chu Pi!" Pikachu fired the ball as soon as Zekrom dashed. As soon as the ball got closer, the Bey jumped and clashed onto the middle of the ball, easily going through and break it apart.

Ash smiled in pride and caught Zekrom making the latter stop spinning. "All right. That's enough training. With that and knowing the right time to strike, we will defeat Chao Xin and Virgo!"

'Master are you okay?'

'I'm fine Lucario but stop calling me master nobody does that'

'you should listen to "master" Lucario'

'Oh be quiet Pikachu and Greninja stop laughing!' Ash said as he acted childishly

'Woah! Ash is...NORMAL!' They all exclaimed causing Ash to pause as his 2nd bey returned to his hand.

"I guess it's been a while huh?" Ash said as he fell on his butt and lied down his Pokémon starting to stare at him.

* * *

Back with Masamune . . .

Masamune is meditating with Striker spinning.

"Focus your spirit. Put all the power flowing through your body into one point." The old man said. "If you yourself memorize how to use the power it will be conveyed into the Bey as well."

'Put all my power into one point.' Masamune thought. He then imagined a ocean with a spiraling burst of water shooting up. The spiral went big with Striker running in the middle. He then opened his eyes. "Go now!" Striker dashed and jumped shredding the falling leaf.

Masamune caught the falling Striker. "We did it!" He turned to the old man. "We did it Gramps!"

The old man clapped. "Impressive. You've improved so much. But I wonder." Masamune looked confused. "Why go through all that if you're not going to battle?"

Masamune sighed. "Sure. I can't battle him in the match, but I will defeat him some other time. And with all that training there's no way I can lose to him again. Plus now I can show that guys from last night!"

'Im a bit worried though. He said something about Ash. Is he okay?' He thought as he went to go look for him

* * *

The Next Day . . .

"It's the biggest Beyblade event ever! It will decide the world's strongest! The Beyblade World Championships!" The Chinese D.J. yelled as five planes released colored smoke. "As we witness the start of the world tournament with the first round of the A-Block, the Chinese arena had been turned into a thrill of excitement!"

"Wang Hu Zhong! Wang Hu Zhong! Wang Hu Zhong!" The crowd cheered.

"With the title of the Best in the World in the line, the cheers of support are something! And to pump up the radness the competition is being broadcast via satellite so that Bladers all over the world will be watching!"

* * *

Back in Japan the audience in a stadium including Kenta and Benkei are watching on the screen.

"Go Japan!" Kenta cheered.

"We're behind you all the way!" Benkei cheered.

* * *

Kyoya is also watching from another place.

"So who's lucky head will win the crown? Time to find out! Oh yeah!" Chinese D.J. yelled as Kyoya walked away.

* * *

The Gan Gan Galaxy team excluding Ash and Masamune, who aren't with them, ran as fast as they can.

"It's already starting. Oh no! Oh no! Where are you Ash and Masamune?!" Madoka complained.

"There's only one solution." Yu said. "I just have to stand in for Ash." They then saw Masamune in front of the entrance to the arena.

"You guys are late." Masamune said.

"Aw. No way."

"Masamune. We had no idea where you were, thank you very much!" Madoka scolded.

"And where's Ash?" Gingka asked.

"I have no idea." Masamune said 'Maybe that guy did something to Ash?'.

"I'm right behind you." Masamune leaped startled and turned to see Ash standing.

"Ash." Madoka said.

"Where were you?" Gingka asked.

"And when did you get here?" Masamune asked.

"An hour before you did." Ash answered yawning. "I thought me and Pikachu should see the stadium before the match."

'And get a couple of snores in' He internally added.

"Speaking of which." Yu said. "Where is Pikachu?"

"He's in my bag. Would you guys mind watching Pikachu for me?"

"Sure. No problem." Gingka answered. "Lets go everyone!" All of Gan Gan Galaxy then ran to the arena.

"Please give it up for Team Japan!" Chinese D.J. yelled. Everybody cheered.

Gan Gan Galaxy are in their stands in their respective side of the arena. "It's finally happening. The World Championships." Gingka said.

"Lead by the winner of Battle Bladers, Gingka, it's Gan Gan Galaxy! Will their winning ways continue here at the world tournament?"

* * *

"You show 'em Team Japan!" Kenta cheered.

"Fighting spirit! Come on guys! Bring home the gold!" Benkei cheered.

* * *

"Next we have the arrival of the team! The tearings the nation of China's hopes for the top of the podium, Team Wang Hu Zhong!" Chinese D.J. yelled. Wang Hu Zhong, Dashan, Chi-yun, Mei-Mei and Chao Xin are standing in their stands.

"Chosen out of the 1.3 million people in China they are the best four!"

"We are counting on you Chao Xin." Mei-Mei said.

"Don't let your guard down." Dashan said. "Proceed with caution."

"Yeah. Yeah. No problem Dashan. I'll perform brilliantly and coolly as always." Chao Xin said as he walked down to the field.

"Now then, appearing in the highly anticipated first match, leading Wang Hu Zhong's first attack is Chao Xin!" Chinese D.J. said. All the girls in the audience are cheering for Chao Xin as he is walking towards the field.

"Thank you everyone! This won't take long. You can count on that."

"Their cheering for the home team is pretty impressive." Madoka said.

"It feels like we're a long way from home." Yu said.

"Looks like that's my cue." Ash said giving his bag to Gingka.

"Do you want me to give you advice on how to defeat Virgo?" Masamune asked.

Ash shook his head. "No need. I got a perfect strategy in mind." He then proceeded down from the team's stand and towards the field.

"His opponent from Japan's team is Ash Ketchum!" Most of the crowd started to boo at Ash who had a calm face and smiled causing all noise to stop and a chill to go through everyone's spine.

Gingka opened the bag and Pikachu's head popped out. Pikachu turned to Gingka.

"Pikachu. We're gonna cheer for Ash in this battle. Wanna cheer with us?" Gingka said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and turned to see Ash already made it to the field.

"He sure knows how to keep his cool huh?" Tsubasa said calmly being the only one not affected by the sudden bloodlust filling the room.

"So I get to face the criticizer." Chao Xin. "Oh well. Better you than that annoying one."

Ash smirked. "You can say that we grounded him from this battle. And you wanted to battle me. So now you are. So you better get serious."

"Me? Serious? No way. Now lets get this show on the road."

"Alright. Me and my Bey will make you go serious." Ash attached Zekrom to the launcher and got prepared to launch. "Lets go Pretty-Boy!"

Chao Xin attached Virgo to his launcher and also got prepared to launch. "You got Average-Boy."

Ash sweatdropped. "That doesn't make sense."

"Aw." One of the girls said.

"Chao Xin, you're so cool." Another one said.

"Feels like we're in some teeny bopper boy band concert." Madoka said.

"The difference is that this guy's actually talented." Tsubasa said.

"Go on! Show 'em who's boss Ash!" Gingka cheered.

"So we're about to make Beyblade History right here and now folks! Let the fateful first match BEGIN!" Chinese D.J. said hitting the gong.

"3 . . ." The crowd said.

"2 . . ." Ash said.

"1 . . ." Chao Xin said.

"Let it RIP!" Both Bladers launched their Beys. They landed on the field and started to spin in the same direction.

"Go Zekrom!" Zekrom dashed at its own incredible speed.

"What incredible speed!" Chinese D.J. said. "Zekrom starts off with a really high haste. It's like Zekrom is faster than speed of light!"

"Awesome." Mei-Mei said.

"It's amazing that he sharpened his skills in such a short time." Dashan said.

"Lets see you dodge this!" Ash said. "Charge Zekrom!" Zekrom then dashed towards the still Virgo. Chao Xin smirked. As soon as the Beys clashed none of the two were budging. "No way!"

"No Bey has sent flying yet!" Chinese D.J. said.

Chao Xin laughed. "Charging at my Poison Virgo isn't exactly a clever move my friend. Poison Virgo doesn't like it when you get to its face."

"Wha- Poison Virgo!" Ash exclaimed. He then saw that the Fusion Wheel is different from when Chao Xin battled Masamune and Striker. "That's a completely different Fusion Wheel!"

The rest of Gan Gan Galaxy were also shocked. "He's customized it even more than before!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"When making a live appearance on stage, you just can't show up in casual wear dude." Chao Xin said. "With all those fans checking you out, come on. Appearance is everything. You should know that."

"There's more to Beyblading than looking cool you know." Ash said.

"Says who? Anyway, my Virgo isn't just about looks." Ash looked confused. "Its got the charm too. Like it'll slash apart anything that excesses my enemy." Virgo began to push Zekrom back.

"It doesn't matter who I face, I won't lose. Go Zekrom!" Zekrom span to the right and began to charge at Virgo.

"What're you doing!?" Gingka exclaimed.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Chao Xin smirked. "Fierce Lady Flash!" Virgo got prepared to counterattack.

It was Ash's turn to smirk. "Don't think so." As soon as the two got close Ash swayed his arms to the right and Zekrom circled in the same direction before Virgo attacked.

"No way!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Amazing! Zekrom just evaded Virgo's counterattack!" Chinese D.J. exclaimed.

"Zekrom just moved in a circular motion!" Yu exclaimed.

"That's Tai-Chi!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Chao Xin said.

"How'd you like that?" Ash said. "We just used your own tactic against you."

"So that was Ash's strategy!" Masamune said. "He's gonna use some of Chao Xin's own Tai-Chi against him!"

The rest of Wang Hu Zhong were also shocked. "Incredible!" Mei-Mei said. "How could he have learned all those moves in one day?"

'Ash Ketchum.' Dashan thought. 'He's a wonder alright. I wonder what other surprises he has in store.'

Ash took a deep breath. "Wait for it." He whispered.

"Hey. Why are you just standing there?" Chao Xin asked.

Ash waited for a few more seconds and saw the opportunity he was looking for. "Got ya! Go Zekrom" He swung his right fist and Zekrom charged as he did that. Zekrom hit Virgo and sent it flying.

"No way!"

"Oh! Virgo just got sent flying!" Chinese D.J. exclaimed.

"How is that possible?!"

"Easy." Ash said as he put his arms down. "It's about knowing when to strike. Now that that's over, go Zekrom!" Zekrom charged as soon as Virgo landed.

"Why you. 100 Hit Fearsome Splendor." Both Beys clashed with both sides trying to push each other back.

"Keep pushing Zekrom!"

Chao Xin laughed. "Yeah. Keep yelling pal. Go for it. Like that's gonna help."

"I'm not gonna be intimidated by this. Move Zekrom!" Zekrom moved back with Virgo following delivering a barrage of attacks.

"Check out Poison Virgo's 15 fierce some blades! And they are fierce some people!" Chinese D.J. said.

"Why are you running? I thought you were gonna make me get serious?" Chao Xin said teasingly.

"I am." Ash swayed his arms to the left and Zekrom circled around that direction once he did that.

"Not again!"

"Ash just used Tai-Chi again!" Tsubasa said.

"Go get 'em Ash!" Gingka cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered alongside.

"Do it now!" Ash swung his left fist and Zekrom charged hitting Virgo and sending it flying once again.

"Virgo!" Virgo safely landed on the field. "You're good, I'll give you that."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Ash said. "Are you ready to get serious?"

"Not even a little. Go now Virgo!" Virgo charged for Zekrom.

"Charge Zekrom!" Zekrom dashed towards Virgo and the two clashed once again.

"That Ash is something, huh." Mei-Mei said.

"Yeah." Chi-yun said. "He copies Chao Xin's Tai-Chi evasion and attacks right back." Dashan said nothing, just watching the battle in awe.

"Listen. I've got a date after this. So lets just end it now." Chao Xin said.

"No. I will battle your serious self no matter what." Ash said. "Move away Zekrom!" Zekrom dashed to the side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Virgo began to follow Zekrom.

Ash smirked. "That's right. That's exactly what I want you do."

Dashan noticed what Ash was up to. "Wait Chao Xin!"

"Go now Virgo!" Zekrom stopped and, as soon as Virgo made contact, one of Virgo's blades broke off and Virgo got sent flying.

"No way!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Yes!" Masamune cheered. "Nice one!"

"Good going Ash!" Gingka cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"You might want to postpone that date." Ash said. "Because the real battle has just started."

"That was good, but it won't be enough." Chao Xin said. "Lets take this baby home!" Zekrom began to deliver barrage of attacks and Virgo is taking damage. "You kidding? Virgo can't fend it off?"

"Keep attacking Zekrom!"

"Talk about your surprise twist! Will China's strongest team, Wang Hu Zhong, allow such an upset?!" Chinese D.J. yelled.

"What's going on Chao Xin?" One of the girls asked.

"Pull yourself together!" Another one said.

"I don't get it." Another one said.

Zekrom continues to attack over and over again. "The table has turned further." Gingka said.

"Why do you think that happened Madoka?" Yu asked.

Madoka is now typing on her laptop. "Hey. Check this out." Everybody turned to her and saw the screen. They were amazed to see one of the blades on Virgo's Fusion Wheel is missing.

"One blade is missing from the Poison Fusion Wheel!"

"So Virgo can't keep its balance." Tsubasa said.

"That last attack broke through Virgo's defense!" Gingka said.

Chao Xin heard that and got irritated. "I can't believe you would do that to my partner."

"I guess dressing up and putting on a show didn't work for you this time." Ash said. "Looks like your coolness isn't helping now, is it?"

"Don't mess with me! I'm always cool no matter what!" The Beys continue to clash each other.

"Hit it harder Zekrom!" The Beys continue to clash again and again. Both Ash and Chao Xin are beginning to become more serious. It's the first time Chao Xin has gotten serious for Beyblading.

"This is not a technique I've seen! It's a clash of power against power! Will against will!" Chinese D.J. said.

"Go Zekrom! Push as hard as you can!"

"Not giving up." Chao Xin then took his jacket off. "This thing gets hot to wear after a while." He then tossed it aside. All the girls began to worry for Chao Xin even more.

"Is that really Chao Xin?" Mei-Mei asked shocked.

"It's hard to believe he is losing control." Chi-yun said.

"But it looks like he's not giving up yet." Dashan said.

All the girls in the audience blushed after seeing Chao Xin get serious. "He's kind of changed." One of them said.

Another one nodded. "But this Chao Xin is even cooler." Then they all chanting Chao Xin's name.

The Beys still continue to clash. "Lets end this Chao Xin!" Ash said. Zekrom began to charge.

"Bring it on!" Chao Xin said. "Time to spin big! My beautiful maiden warrior, you can get through this!" Virgo began to charge. "Special Move! Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword!" The two Beys clashed again, but this time Zekrom got sent flying.

"Oh no!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Virgo's Special Attack sent Zekrom flying into the sky! Is it over for Ash?" Chinese D.J. said.

Chao Xin smirked. "Looks like it's over."

Ash smirked also. "Hey. Thanks for the boost."

"What!"

"I purposely let you sent Zekrom flying so that it can use this. Lets do this!" Ash began to surround himself with his incredible aura, so did Zekrom "Special Move! Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself with blue electricity and dived down.

"This is bad! Get out of there Virgo!"

"There's no room for you to run! Go now Zekrom!" The attack hit Virgo sending it flying. Virgo landed in front of Chao Xin and stopped spinning shocking the latter.

"It's done it folks! Ash had defeated Chao Xin!" Chinese D.J. said.

"We did it!" Ash cheered.

"That was awesome Ash!" Gingka cheered.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheered alongside.

* * *

"He won! He won!" Kenta cheered.

"Yeah! My friends make me so proud to be their friend!" Benkei said.

* * *

"I lost?!" Chao Xin exclaimed. "Me? This is so new and uncool."

"Way to go Chao Xin!" Chao Xin turned to see the girls behind him.

"You really hung in there. That was so cool." One of them said.

"You'll win for sure next time!" Another one said.

"Here! Use this!" Another one tossed a wash cloth. As soon as Chao Xin caught it the crowd started cheering for him. He then wiped his face with the cloth.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Chao Xin said.

"Chao Xin!" Chao Xin turned to see Ash giving him a thumbs up. "Thanks for the battle! It was awesome! You are a great Blader! I hope we get to battle again!"

Chao Xin stood there stunned. He then smiled and returned the thumbs up. "Count on it!" The crowd began to cheer louder. Both Bladers put their thumbs down. "See you around friend." He then walked down with the girls.

Ash walked down and returned to his team's side. There the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy began to congratulate him for his victory.

"The first match is a loss." Chi-yun said.

"But in exchange for this painful defeat, we were able to receive one excellent Blader." Dashan said.

Mei-Mei nodded. "That's true."

'But still, Ash's battle style is truly impressive.' Dashan thought. 'I like to know more about him.'

"That ends the first round battle for the A-Block and the Beyblade World Championships! After a grueling match Team Gan Gan Galaxy now has one win!" Chinese D.J. said.

* * *

'Man I'm tired... I can't think straight at all' Ash said as he walked

'Oh shoot.. everything is blurry' and soon everything went black.

* * *

 **Darn I really am tired and out of** **focus. School is such a pain and to thing i've got like 7 or something more years to go. I won't give up! I'll update when I can. I just saw that plenty of people are following and favoriting stories so I decided not to keep you all in suspense or something. Yeah... Have fun live on and See ya at the next update!**


	10. I'm Too Tired

**Hello Guys I haven't updated in a while and let me get my heart and soul out with some messages here.**

 **THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE! I'M AT 17 REVIEWS!**

 ***cue happy music and dancing***

 **Anyways, Thanks a whole bunch for suggestions that people give me on PMs and such and I'm so sorry for all the spelling error and** **duplicates. At the time I just got a touch screen phone and well I was getting used to it.  
I also have an awesome life that keeps me from going on the computer and sometimes my work get deleted and I have writers block and etc happens. Anyways updates will be slow kinda but I'm going to do my best to make my chapters more interesting...**

 **For all the suggestions I have an idea for you guys and probably cuz I don't have the best memory of all the episodes I hope you guys keep going with the suggestions and when I watch the episode again I'll remember them.**

 **So yeah. I'm typing this 8:51 here on 3/7/17... Happy late New years?**

 **Updates will be slow from now on as I will have to watch and copy the script from the show and paste it onto here so I'll have to spend 30mins watching the episode and then days typing the script and such down here then editing the script.**

 **Hope you guys are ready cuz were going to begin in 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!**

* * *

Gingka, Masamune, Madoka, and Yu were in the hotel eating . . . well more like Gingka and Masamune are eating like pigs while talking making Madoka and Yu look grossed out and sweat-dropping. Ash and Tsubasa aren't with them as they have some stuff in their mind.

"Where were you Masamune?" Gingka asked with his mouth full of food.

"I was busting boulders. And then an old dude showed up and taught me how to break leaves. It was so cool." Masamune replied also with his mouth full.

"Okay, please chew or talk! Pick one! You guys are so gross!" Madoka yelled as the two began to choke, but regained themselves.

"Has anyone seen Tsubasa?" Yu asked.

"I'm pretty sure he must be out collecting his thoughts somewhere getting psyched up." Madoka answered. "He has an important match soon."

"And what about Ash?"

"Yeah, where is he? We are celebrating his victory." Gingka said.

"I don't know." Madoka admitted. "Maybe something came up."

"Whatever the case to be a great Blader you gotta eat. Just look at me." Masamune replied. "If those two don't get here soon Gingka will eat everything at the table."

"You should talk Mr. Chowhound!" Gingka exclaimed.

"What did you call me?!" Masamune countered.

"Mr. Chowhound!" Gingka and Masamune then met head-to-head with fireceness in their eyes.

"How many did you eat?!" Both exclaimed before sitting back down counting with their fingers.

"Tsubasa and Ash are not like Masamune and Ginki. So I'm pretty sure they'll be fine." Yu added. "The only way we can help is to let them be."

"It's a tie!" Gingka and Masamune exclaimed as they finished counting.

"Time to break it then!" Masamune said as both boys grabbed a sandwich and playing Tug-of-War with it.

"It's mine!" Gingka said childishly.

"No! Mine!" Masamune replied just as childishly.

"Unbelieveable." Madoka and Yu said in unison.

"But hey there was something weird that happened when I was training with that old dude."

"Huh?" They rest of them said

"Well..." He trailed off as he began retelling events

* * *

Tsubasa was standing on a balcony of some-sorts deep in thought. Ash won against Chao Xin and now it will be his turn and his opponent is Chi-yun. If he lose then it will be Gingka vs Dashan to see which team will win. But Tsubasa doesn't plan on losing.

"So my opponent is Chi-yun. He's different than Chao Xin. He specializes in attacks based on the martial arts he has perfected under Beylin Temple's strict training." Tsubasa stated. "The wings on Thermal Lecerta's Spin Track which increases it's Attack power are a threat. He should be an easy opponent for me to beat."

He then brought out his Earth Eagle. "Together with this Earth Eagle," He then raised it high in the sky. "I will soar into the skies of the world!"

That's when he noticed a certain raven-haired Trainer walking through town with the yellow mouse on his shoulder. "Is that Ash? What's he doing out here? I thought he was with the others." He watched as Ash passed by some townspeople. "Where's he going? I think I should follow him to find out." He went back inside to climb back down and out again to follow Ash's trail stumbling a bit.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu found themselves back at their old training ground in the mountains. Sure he was happy that he won against Chao Xin giving Team Gan Gan Galaxy their first victory in the match, but the 15 year old had something else in his mind.

"Don't get me wrong Pikachu. I love it here." Ash said taking out Electric Zekrom. "I made some great friends no matter how childish they are, experienced a whole new challenge and won against some tough opponents like Kyoya and Chao Xin. So I really appreciate Arceus for bringing me here."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a smile.

Ash then suddenly changed his smile to a frown. "But, I miss home. Mom, Professor Oak, our friends. Do you feel the same way buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied sadly agreeing with Ash.

Ash put Electric Zekrom back in the Bey storage box. "I wonder how everybody else is doing and if they even know that we're gone."

"Hey are you thinking about something or just dazing off again? Don't push yourself too hard."

"Tsubasa." Ash gaped. "I thought you were getting ready for your match against Chi-yun."

"I was collecting my thoughts until I saw you head into the mountains and followed you here." Tsubasa informed. "What's on your mind? Why aren't you celebrating your win with the others?"

"Aw, we were starting to miss our home. Don't worry I'm not sick, can't say the same for you though"

Tsubasa nodded. "You noticed? But your sick too you know" He then noticed Ash falling on the ground.

"ASH!"

"I'm fine. just tired maybe you should join me I mean we're both sick"

" Yeah I guess that's okay then. Just for a bit okay?"

"Tsubasa?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell anyone?"

"As long as you don't tell them about me"

" But yours is more serious than mine. Your sweating I'm just tired"

"If I let you play the match when it get's serious will you play for me then?"

"Really!"

"You really got hyper from that?"

"Yes! I'll do it!"

"Well let's see how a nap does"

" Sure. Common out guys!" Ash said as he released all his pokemon. "You guys can train... Please...hmmm ummm have fun night" As said as he dozed off.

* * *

 **AFTER DOZING OFF (MUCH LIKE I JUST DID)**

"Ash?"

"Ash?"

"hmmm?" Ash says as he sits up and rubs his eyes

"Ash it's time to wake up we might have to go soon I think"

"Mhmm"

"Ash I feel the same way you do but we *yawn* gotta go"

"Yeah but I've got you covered. Common guys just report to me later" Ash says as he calls his pokemon back

Ash's eyes decide to glow blue as they start to float glowing blue

"Ash is this okay?"

"Yup! No worries we'll make it in time!" He yells as they float off making it there in a few minutes and landing softly on the ground without getting seen.

"Let's hope we're not too late." Tsubasa said as he and Ash ran inside intending to make to the match.


	11. Overwhelmed

**Alright guy I'm sorry but I'm here on this story again. I'm starting this chapter July 19,2017. I've been kinda busy now that I can't copy and paste chapters and edit them. I'm on my own so I'm sorry if you guys hate it now. But I don't think I'm that bad of a writer and I'm glad you guys still stick around honestly. Fanfiction has been pretty dry for me. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter cuz I either watched the episode of found the script... hopefully I found the script. (Btw I'm not very used to writing in 3rd pov (if you read my persona story you know what I mean. But I'm gonna try and I would like to know if it's okay or not I might just go with a mix of 3rd and 1st POV. So yeah...)**

* * *

Ash and Tsubasa ran to the competition just in time to meet up with everyone else.

"Where were you guys?!" Masamune asked loudly

"Yeah you guys were almost late" Yu said

"Umm we were... ummm" Tsubasa stuttered lut

"We went to take a nap!" Ash answered cheerfully.

Everyone in the room sweardropped at Ash's sudden childishness

"Are you okay?" They all asked him with blank faces

"I'm fine!" Ash said giving a thumbs up.

"Anyways the match is beginning soon we should get going" Madoka said switching topics

"Kick him to the ground!" Yu said

"Isn't it-" Gingka

"I don't think you don't wanna mention that. Masamune is dying" Ash said pointing at the other boy who was currently laughing.

"Right" Gingka said as they all exited the door.

"Wait up for a second Tsubasa" Ash whispered getting his friends attention

"What's up?"

"Let me relieve some of your sickness"

"What?!"

"I have a lot of things I can do and I don't want you passing out after the match" Ash said crossing his arms then putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You won't even feel it"

"How do you know"

"Do you feel anything?"

"No"

"See"

"You... I'm not gonna question it anymore"

"Good now get out there and win because I feel worse now!" Ash said pushing his friend out then joining the others.

"That kid. *sigh* what are we gonna do with him" Tsubasa chuckled a bit to himself then walked out when his name was called

* * *

 **(Okay I'll do my best to get the battle in here but for the most part I'll be focusing on an Ash and Tsubasa darkness thing... Can't spoil it till you read it... Duh)**

Ash joined the others and sat down on the platform opposed to his teammates who were standing.

"What's up Ash?" Madoka asked seeing him lean against the bars.

"Cold and hot" he vaguely replied

"That makes no sense" Masamune and Gingka said

"I'm fine. Look it's starting" Ash said pointing to the soon to be battle

'Hope you win Tsubasa. I don't feel good either'

 _"I WILL END THIS! YOU WILL-" He heard a voice scream as Ash covered his ears_

 _"NO!" Came another voice softly_

 _Static filled his ears as Ash was unsure on how to deal with it but covered his ears_

Ash opened his eyes to see the battle going on still.

'Looks like it just started' He though as he looked on

'But what was that?' He questioned

Meanwhile during the battle Tsubasa was doing his best to stay calm

"You got defeated by another who isn't on your team right? Why do I have to face you?" Chi-yun asked him

"Saying you dissatisfied with me?" Tsubasa asked smirking

"Such an attitude maybe this battle will fix that."

"Well if you can beat me maybe you don't deserve to battle the person who beat me"

"I will beat you"

"Who knows after all things can change" Tsubasa said returning to the battle.

* * *

Ash could hear all the words Madoka was saying he was just too tired to care.

'I sense evil and we have one more match after this so I'm not worried right now' Ash thought as he leaned on the bars

"Hey Ash are you sick?" Yu whispered sitting next to him

"Why do you ask?"

"I've been calling your name for 2 minutes straight and you only replied now"

"Nah I'm just tired Yu" Ash said messing up Yu's hair laughing

"Ash!" Hi quietly exclaimed as he fixed his wild hair.

Ash giggled quietly as he closed his eyes

He felt something touching his hand and groaned not wanting contact

"I didn't know you rolled like that. Though I gotta say your a bit too young for me an I'm-"

" I was checking if you were sick!"

"Im just kidding Yu you have a girlfriend by now right?"

"No..."

" I didn't seem to-"

"I don't have a girlfriend but when I do your gonna stay single"

"I don't have any plans"

"Meany"

Ash laughed at that before turning to the match.

'I hope you won this match Tsubasa. I really do' he thought as he watched his fellow teammate struggle with his opponent.

"Attacks like that won't do anything to me my friend" I head Chi-yun say

'I get the feeling he's baiting him unintentionally... I'm not sure if it's a good thing Ash thought was a hard look

'I can't let him bait me like this. Calm down Tsubasa you gotta win this match for the team!' Tsubasa though watching his bey thinking of a plan.

"Your no fun I can sense that your holding back! Your losing and I refuse to finish this fight just because you were weak!" Chi-yun said

" ARE YOU CARZY! You wanna know what happens if I went all out?!" I screamed at him making him go silent

'I'm going to beat him that's what I have to do!' Tsubasa thought as dark aura surrounded him.

"Let me show you what happens! PREPARE TO GET DESTROYED!"

"Tsubasa!" Gingka and then yelled!

'This is bad!' Ash thought as he thought of a way to fix his friend

'Ash try easing the madness in his head!' He partner communicated to him though his pokeball

'Thanks pikachu! But it might reject me...'

'Why would that be?' Greninja asked

'What if he hates me inside or something!'

'Ash your such an idiot...' His pokemon said in his head

"Fine fine I'm doing it!" Ash muttered as he used his link with Tsubasa to look into his mind

"Tsubasa!"

"Ash can you help me?!" Tsubasa said as Ash made his way to his friend

"What no questions on why I'm here?"

"I'll save it for later! Let it rip!" Tsubasa said as he cleared the darkness a bit more.

"Alright let's do this! Let it Rip!" Ash said doing the same.

The darkness was looming over them faster

'No we need more help...'

"Any ideas Ash?" He asked his friend

"I have one... Let's do this! Reshiram!" He said releasing his other bey.

As soon as he released his bey A blue and red flash came across the room and made the 2 boys cover their eyes

Ash felt something pulling him back and he opened his eyes to find Tsubasa without the dark aura.

"I CAN'T BELEVE WHAT HAPPENED BUT THE WINNER IS CHI-YUN!" The announcer said!

"Thanks Ash. But I'm sorry..." Tsubasa whispered as black started to take over his vision

*thump*

"Tubasa!" The team yelled as they all ran out to get their teammate except for Ash who stood there for a few seconds

'Tsubasa! Thank you. You did your best' Ash thought as he jumped off the railing asn getting to the person he considered his best friend first.

"Tsubasa. You did great!" Ash said picking up his friend and carefully carrying him out of the stadium to get cared for.

"Ash I'm sorry" He mumbled cracking an eye open

"What are you sorry for?"

"You cleared up the darkness... Helped me feel better... I... still-"

"I never said you had to win. Tsubasa even though you lost one game it doesn't make you a loser or anything. I've lost battles a whole bunch before but I got better and here I am today"

"But your awesome at it and just started playing"

"Don't compare yourself. Just take a good rest okay?"

"mmmm" He heard before the weight on his back grew heavier.

'Get better soon Tsubasa'

"Do you guys think he's gonna be okay?" Yu asked quietly

"Of course he is Yu! Nothing can take him down for the count forever!"Madoka reassured the younger boy

"He went really nuts back there" Masamune commented putting his hand behind his head

"It's not like it was his fault" Gingka said

"Let's just let the adults give us the news and we can take it from there okay?" Ash said effectively making everyone go quiet as Tsubasa was finally taken in.

"Anyone wanna switch this topic then?" Madoka asked fearing the silence

"Ash is SICK!" Yu yelled making the team look at the young teen

"YU I THOUGHT I SAID *cough* not to *cough* *cough* tell-" Ash wheezed out before getting into a coughing fit.

"Can we get another Doctor here!" Masamune said

"What's wro-... Oh. Your coming with us for now young man" a deep voice said

"Dad can you check on him?" Gingka asked

"Well have a doctor check on him while we inform you on Tsubasa"

"But I wann-" Ash started before coughing again.

"Ash!" Masamune said as Ash swayed a little (He was the one closest to him)

"Fine.. Let's go" As they took off

"You better tell me later okay!" Ash told Gingka

"Of course get better okay?" Ginkga said as Ash nodded

"Or you won't get the info!" Masamune added before they separated.

* * *

Short chapter I know but it's hot and I'm tired. Plus I haven't updated in such a long time. Hope you have fun with this chapter! Follow and review!


	12. Bonding time

**I know there are spelling errors but I'll fix those another time or something... plz try enjoy**

* * *

The group was sitting around in a room waiting for Ash to come back from his little "check up".

"The last battle will be fought soon and the winner will be decided!" The announcer said as the crowed started cheering.

Masumune sighed at the TV "Man if only we won the matches! 2 times in a row!" He exclaimed.

"Masumune shut it!" Madoka whispered as she nudged him as they and Yu turned to Tsubasa who was leaning on a wall

"*sigh* I'm really sorry guys. I lost. Not just the match. But control too." Tsubasa said as he sighed once again.

Yu went next to Tsubasa as he sighed.

"Are you okay Tsubasa?" Yu asked

"I'm fine..."

'What happened there...' Yu thought

The door suddenly opened and Gingka walked in grinning

"Phew I'm glad that's over with" He said as he went next to Tsubasa

"You can't lose the next match got it! As the number one best blader ever I will never accept it ever if you lose!" Masamune exclaimed as Madoka and Yu cast a side glance to the fired up boy

"Don't sweat it! Im gonna win, and were gonna move on to the second round! Don't worry about it cuz we're gonna win right Tsubasa" Gingka exclaimed

"Right!" Tsubasa said brightening up a bit.

"I wonder how Ash is doing.." Yu wondered

"I think he's doing okay. I mean you spoke up about it before he collapsed or anything so I think he'll be okay..."Madoka said

"I feel bad..." Yu sighed as he sat down

"Why?" Masumune asked

"Ash was sick and choose to work himself which caused him strength. He may be an awesome blader but that's because he tries so hard to empress up and his natural ability too. But he probably stressed himself out which got him sick. Somehow he cured my symptoms before the match even though I never asked him to. Ash is really caring for his own good sometimes. I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed by now. You did the right choice Yu. He'll thank you for it later" Tsubasa said as he opened the door.

The others looked in awe as Tsubasa described their fellow teammate and friend.

They all looked at each other and walked out of the door.

"Yeah he'll be okay!" Madoka said as they continued to walk down the hallway

"Now Gingka, I won't ever ever forgive you if you lose!" Masumune teased

"Ha when that happens you'll wake up and find out it was a dream!" He countered as they laughed

"HA!" They heard voices exclaimed

"Hey aren't those guys from the Beylin temple?" Masumune questioned nobody in particular

"What are they doing?" Yu asked

"Beats me" Madoka replied as someone walked out of the doors making the group come to a halt.

"Dashan" Gingka stated as the said person turned to face them

"We will not lose. Our responsibilities are different." he said as he turned and started walking away slowly.

"Maybe it's because you almost always win your matches though the same can be said about me. But what is it for! That battle you had with the "cursed bey"... It's as nearly as important as the one now, it may not be to you but for me it is.."

Dashan stopped walking and turned around pointing at his opponent.

"I'll say it once again, I will not lose to the likes of you!"

Gingka smirked and brought his hands up to a thumbs up, "Sorry to say this but I'm not planning to lose either!"

"humph!" Dashan said as he walked away

"*sigh* I wish he would wait for us" cho shin said as he dragged the rest of his teammates out laughing as they complained.

* * *

 **(Ima just skip the match and focus on ash! This is happening parallel to the match so like its happening at the same time... Also I'm not gonna have a key for poke speech and all and it's telepathy! Just go with that explanation)**

'Gingka...' Ash thought to himself as he leaned back into the bed he was on

"pika..." Pikachu cried quietly

"don't worry Pikachu I'm totally fine okay"

"Master last time you said that you got sick so of course we have plenty of doubt" Lucario said

"haha very funny" Ash said looking to his right where Lucario and Gerninja were out by the window

"Man Beyblade battling is fun! Not exactly the same as a Pokemon battle but still very fun!" Ash said

"It is but I must admit I do miss battles." Gerninja told his trainer

"Why don't we go train!" Ash suggested making his Pokemon sigh

"Master..."

"Let him be Lucario..."

"He's still sick though and the two of us should remember what happened last time in Kalos Pikachu..."

"Oh shut up! I'm perfectly fine they're just keeping me at bed rest but I can sneak out and we can't train! I haven't used aura in so long! I haven't felt the adrenaline of a battle too! Lets go!" Ash said while grabbing only his bag with his last Pokemon inside while recalling his other Pokemon.

Ash found an empty field away and released his Pokemon once again while Pikachu just jumped off his shoulder

"Let's make this small and fun! We all know what we're doing here!" Ash said while the three Pokemon faced each other

"barrier!" (lol sounds like mega an doesn't it)

"Pikachu iron tail on the ground!" the ground cracked and the 2 Pokemon jumped

"Flamethrower!"

"bang into it with and aura sphere!"

"Now let's finally make an explosion with a combination of water shurken and thunderbolt!"

And as expected a huge explosion occurred with his Pokemon not even breaking a sweat

"ah this is great!" Ash said as he laughed and started the repairing the field

"Ash!" A voice called out as the said boy turned around.

"Oh Hikaru!" Ash said twirling around to meet the somewhat uptight assistant.

"You were supposed to be in bed resting! Do ou not wanna play the next match!" Hikaru exclaimed with a scolding tone.

"hmm in a way I do.. But I kinda wanna give our 2 subs a chance. I mean after all Yu is pretty impatient and a match everyday with him isn't gonna be satisfactory" Ash giggled as he collapsed on the ground to look at the sky with his Pokemon.

"Why don't you chill out for a bit?" Ash asked the girl

"I was sent here by-"

"And he probably sent you here because he knew I would be here relaxing and doing the exact opposite of what's going on in your head right now."

Hikaru stood there in a pause. "Maybe your right..."

"Common we can sit here and share stories! I'll tell you some of mine and you can tell me your experiences as a blader!" Ash grinned as Hikaru sta down besides him

" I just hope I don't get into any trouble for this" Hikaru sighed as Pikachu climed into her lap surprising her

"Pika!" it said to her

"hmm hi there? Pikachu right?" Hikaru said as she started petting the small mouse as they watched Ash's other Pokemon (and occasionally ash) train while they talked to each other.

* * *

 **ibe been working forever on this trust me... I'll be trying to update my other stories before this one so until my other stories that I'm passionate about get update don't expect an update for ts story. Also somewhere have asked me to adopt other stories (that don't belong to them but I always ask permission if I choose to do them) but anyways I would like to tell you guys know that unless they are (if it's a crossover ) from my anime list that's on my bio then I will probably do it if it has good plot and I get inspiration but if I don't know them anime I don't havemiuch time to watch rn be I have school and other anime I need ot cath up on so yeah... Also regarding Ash, I want you guys to choose when he's gonna battle and tell me how these battles will go cuz Im not sure when I want Masamune or Ash to battle (cuz some battles are character development ya know) anyways this was long but I hope you guys review! NO FLAMES PLZ! Asada out!**


End file.
